Chuck vs The Name
by Ronnie1958
Summary: Chuck you asked me once what changed me from being a normal teen to me, said Sarah. Well, this isn't easy. She told Chuck how she went for Sam to Sarah but at the end Chuck couldn't help but notice there was something wrong and he remembered Jack's favorite line: You can't fool a conner cause they know all the cons and who was the greatest conner of them all if not the Company.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

Time stands stills for no one and now they had to go. The trip to Langley had been an adventure but now it was time to go home. They had said goodbye again to Ellie and Devon. Clara had asked if she could stowaway and then hung on like a monkey before being persuaded by Chuck that he would make sure that they would all go to Disneyland in August. The taxi service dropped them off at the passenger entrance. By now Union Station was old hat and they made their way straight to the platform.

"Tickets, please. Oh Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael," said the Conductor as he recognized them straight away. "Mike" he yelled, "the Carmichael's are here."

"Sweetie, seems they were expecting us? Is there something you haven't told me?" Sarah had a sixth sense for Chuck's surprises that was why he always had to work extra hard. Mike, their car attendant and acquaintance from their trip from L.A., was serving them again.

"Please, follow me. I hope your trip East went well."

"Thanks," said Chuck

"How's your wife and baby," asked Sarah remembering he had mention that she was pregnant too.

"Everyone is fine we're just counting down the days. Here we go."

"This doesn't look like the Amtrak cars we had before," remarked Sarah but it looked familiar from the outside.

"Because it isn't," said Chuck. "Thanks Mike, here this is something for you and the misses." Chuck handed him a tip. "I can take it from here."

"Sweetie what have you done?"

"Look inside," said Chuck as he opened the door. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"How did you? I mean it's wonderful," Sarah trying to hold back the tears. They were standing in the same car they had ridden in from Paris to Zurich.

"I can't take all the credit Allejandro and Hortencia arranged for it to be shipped here and Beckman through the company had it install from a grateful nation."

"I love you so much," Sarah said as they kissed. "Sweetie I don't remember the ceiling being blue."

"Because it wasn't that's my other surprise. Come here and lie next to me." They lay on the bed. "Now look up," Chuck said as he clicked a remote control and the ceiling seemed to disappear then a holographic night sky appeared.

"Wow what is this? It's beautiful. It's like making love under the stars."

"Love not just any stars. This was the stellar configuration of the night sky when you were born in May 1982. You said you wanted to take me back to your beginning so I thought I would help. This is where Sam began."

"Oh, Sweetie thank you, I don't know what to say this is, is just I don't know what to say," as Sarah spoke she started to cry. "No one has ever done anything like this for me."

"Love, I do what I do for you because I love you. You should know that by now."

"Chuck, what do you know about me? Obviously, more than I thought."

"Love, I'm sorry but when I heard your real name I flashed much like when I heard the name Alex Coburn. I know some names, dates and places but I don't know what you felt. If you want you can tell me but the truth but it won't change anything. For me Sam, Jenny, Katie, Rebecca, Elana and Mrs. Anderson are all you Sarah and Sarah is but one thing for me love."

"Then we can finally talk. I need you to know, I want you to know me." There was trepidation in her voice.

"If you want I'll listen but as I told you I don't need to know who you were, I know who you are."

"A girl to share a cheese burger with."

"extra pickles too."

"Chuck you asked me once what changed me from being a normal teen to me. Well, this isn't easy. Please don't look at me or I won't be able to speak. Can you do me a favor and just lay next to me with your eyes closed, please. My mother had been working abroad for some airline company for ten years and I was staying with my grandmother in Butte that is until 1998."

"Wait we went to your high school reunion at James Buchanan in San Diego. You were in the class of 1998 . How could you be in Butte and in San Diego at the same time?"

"I transferred in but let me finish. Whenever Jack showed up all he had to say was let's go kid and I was gone. I wanted an adventure with the man I loved my father that is until 1998."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE GREAT NORTHWEST – ADVENTURES WITH JACK

During the school year I applied myself to my studies in between running off with my dad, which happened quite regularly. At school I told everyone that my father was some sort of secret agent and I think I even convinced myself. The other kids called me a liar so I didn't have many, well any friends. Then one day during the summer of 1998 Jack showed up again.

"Jack Burton, why can't you get a job like normal people?" My granny yelled she and he never got on. "You're always filling that girl's head with your wild schemes one of these days she's going to get hurt or you're going to get yourself killed."

"Don't worry granny my plans always pan out. Where's my doll?" Jack said and I came running out of the house.

"Jack you never had two red cents to your name and if you did have any good ideas they died of loneliness. One of these days all this is going to backfire on you and that poor child will have to pick up pieces." Prophetic words.

"I'll have her back by supper time. Hey kid you want some ice cream, my treat."

"Jack, I'm warning you this is the last time if you get that child involved in anything I'm going to the law, do you hear me?"

"Chill granny, I can take care of my little girl."

"Yeah, like you took care of my daughter." My grandmother was livid with rage. She just couldn't put up with Jack breaking my heart anymore and his conniving had to stop.

"Kiddo, let's blow this joint. Who's for the Frozen Moose?"

"Rocky Road two scoops?" I asked with a smile that went from ear to ear. My father said my big blue eyes lit up every time the word ice cream was mention. The truth was I associated ice cream with adventure and Jack.

"Sure get in."

Jack saw a policeman parked on the corner so he drove to the other parlor that was farther down the road, which meant it took longer to get to. After driving for over an hour to get to ice cream we finally walked in and got our tasty treat. They made really good ice cream back there. After we got it we went to our favorite booth, booth number five. Jack told me it was our secret spot.

"Why does Granny hate you?" I asked because then I thought everyone loved Jack well everyone he didn't fleece.

"Oh it's nothing just an honest mistake. You know they could change the artificial flowers every now and then these are looking like they've seen better days. So tell me have you heard from your mom lately? How she's doing?"

"I got a Christmas card and a birthday card but that's about it. She said she missed me and she wished I could be with her but I don't know you'd think by now she could've at least come and said hi. She's not like you at least I get to see you even if it isn't often." I remember feeling so lonely.

"Kiddo your mother loves you very much and I'm sure if she could be here she would." Jack wanted me to understand that my mother really did care for me but they were all victims of circumstance but how do you explain that to a kid in pigtails.

"So Dad, tell me about your adventures. Who did you steal from this time?"

"Kiddo a conman doesn't steal, we simply persuade people to be generous with their wealth and to share their good fortune. It's like good karma to share."

"What's karma?" I asked I knew his silly joke but I played along. I really did love him.

"I karma (come) on to him and he gives me his money."

"Dad, you're pulling my leg. Do I have to go back to Granny's can't I come with you? I'm old enough now. I'll be graduating this year so it's not like I'm a kid anymore. Besides I'm bored at home."

"Kiddo you'll always be my little darling. Well, I guess you can I mean at least for a little while." Jack was thinking about what Granny had said when he picked me up and tried to remember my age. He didn't want to get arrested taking a minor over stateliness. "Let's do this. You can call Granny from the motel but don't tell her where we are at. That way we can put her mind at ease and have some fun together."

I was elated. I was going to have another adventure with Jack. He wasn't just my father he was my idol and I worshipped him. We drove around town for a bit so I could show him what had changed, which was truthfully not very much.

"The Martin Family moved in over there," I bragged because I wanted him to see I was just like him. "They've four kids. I won little Joes lunch money playing the shell game after school. I was making some good cash until I got ratted out. They gave me three days of suspension which was okay by me because I got out of two tests and a quiz."

"Now that's my girl but you know you ought to take your studies seriously. You don't want to end up like your old man. You might be able to go to Harvard someday."

"Why would I want to go there when I have you right here? It doesn't look like you're doing so badly for yourself." How little did I really know or was Jack my sun and his light blinded me?

"Right," he said to me but I missed his tone. "Let's get a pizza to go how about vegetarian no olives then we can check in and call granny before it gets too late." Jack was usually always hard up for dough and meat or cheese cost more. Then we drove around until late and I remember I could hardly stay awake "Here we are the No Deal Motel the finest this town has to offer."

"Dad, it's the only motel this town has to offer," which was unfortunately true.

"Okay kiddo let me get the key and you can listen to the radio." When Jack came back he found me jamming to music. He didn't realize but I saw him watching me from a distance which is what he had been doing for the last ten years. May be I would've been better off if he had disappeared like my mother but then who would have been with me just my old granny that who as far as I could tell didn't like anything I did and especially didn't like Jack.

"Come on kid, before the pizza gets too cold. I'll tell you about my trip to Prague. I met a guy there who called himself Hans Manker. To tell you the truth he was a little bit rude but he had good money."

"The bigger the personality the bigger the reward, I know Dad." I said one of my father's sayings.

"Yeah or you could say the bigger the pain the greater the gain."

"Hey, I like that. So what did you do?" I asked with my eyes as big as saucers hanging on his every word.

"I pulled a Liechtenstein."

"You didn't? He fell for it? What did you sell?" I was so excited.

"I told him I was a broke American horticulturist who had come over to make his fortune trying to sell his patent to the FAO (Food and Agriculture Organization) but had fallen on hard times. I needed dough fast because of an emergency. I told him darling you were in the hospital with cancer."

"And he believed you?" My father was always using me someway in his schemes.

"Yeap, hook, line and sinker, I told him I'd sell my latest invention at a bargain price." Jack waited for me to ask him what he had sold.

"What was it? What did you sell?" I always played along.

"I told him I had magical beans." I just shook head.

"Now you're pulling my leg again because no one is that stupid. I mean really Jack and the beanstalk give me a break. The guy had to be a real tool."

"Watch you language little girl. No these beans I told him were cultivated in a laboratory and guaranteed to produce a bumper crop and with just one handful he could feed all of France. With a field he could cure world hunger. He'd be famous and rich." Greed is a powerful tool for a conman.

"What a sucker." The man had to have been to believe this.

"The part that's great about this con is there's no way it could fail. Once I sold him the beans, I gave him an owner's manual of sorts that explained all he needed to know on how to grow them. I made sure there were enough loop holes that when he didn't get what he expected all I had to tell was he didn't follow the instructions and presto I'm out Scott free and wealthier."

"Wow, can I help you on your next job since I'll be traveling with you. Partners like, just you and me." I thought Jack was a genius. The perfect con is when it's not a con.

"We'll see, now we need to call your Granny before I have the state police at the door." Jack picked up the room phone and called my Granny and just as he had expected she gave him an ear full. I could hear her yelling and I was standing next to him.

"I know I said I'd have her back but something came up … No, I don't have her out begging for money. We had ice cream and then it got late. … I don't see anything wrong with her staying the night with me. She's my daughter too. … Well, if she were here we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we. … No, I'm not calling her a bad mother. Those are your words. … No I not poisoning the kids mind. She's not a child anymore so you should stop treating her like one. … Okay, I'll put her on." Jack turned to me. "It's you Granny she wants to talk to you."

"Hi," I said I still remember how sacred I was but I tried not to show it. I just didn't want the adventures to stop.

"Where are you," she asked me but I knew she wanted to bring me home and I had just started on my adventure so I wasn't going to let her take me.

"Jack and I are out. I don't know the name of the place. Hey it's getting late and I feel really tired so I've got to go," and I hung up.

I couldn't wait for dawn the next day I was going on the greatest adventure of my life. I got up early way before daybreak and I got ready after I brushed my teeth. I was sitting at the table my father was still asleep I remember holding a mirror looking at him then looking at me to see our similarities all I wanted was to be as good as he was in our family business.

Somewhere around nine or ten o'clock there was a knock at the door and my father jumped up.

"Shush," he told me, "Let me check to see who it is? It might be the Avon lady she's always bothering me." He went to the window and pulled back the curtain to peek outside then made a grunt.

"Who is it?" I asked, "What does the Avon lady want with you? Or are you trying to pull one over on her too?"

"No, it's Granny, I guess she figured out where we were. Probably not hard since this is the only motel in town. You know you could pass off as an Avon representative though. All we have to do is fill up some bottles with alcohol," Jack was thinking about another scam as he opened the door but I was terrified that my adventure would be over before it started.

"I won't go home," I blurted out as soon as I saw Granny.

"Morning Jack, Sam," she said ignoring my outburst. "I bring a peace offering I made breakfast for us." She had a picnic basket with her and the fresh smell of home cooked biscuits filled the room. She set a table and had me sit down to eat.

"Sam one minute Jack and I need to talk outside. Right Jack?" granny said to me but it was more an order than a request. She went to the door and opened it waiting for Jack to follow. But being the gentleman he held the door so she could go out first. Looking back now I wonder if he wouldn't have liked to push out in front of a bus. I did what any kid would have done. I filled two biscuits with jam and ran to the window to spy on them. I never could mind my own business.

"I know granny you're upset," Jack started to say, "but first let me say that I think you're doing an excellent job with my, our daughter. I can see she's doing well but don't you think that this little one horse town is getting kind of small for the both of you?" Jack was using the skill the good Lord had given him his ability to talk the good talk. However, Granny must have taken some sort of inoculation against bull because she wasn't falling for it.

"Jack let's cut the crap. I know you love Sam but can't you see what you're doing? Listen I don't want to come in between you two so I have a proposition. A friend of mine knows this guy who works for the University of Montana. He's got a place on the outskirts of town a lab of some sorts. I really don't know what he does but he needs someone to manage the place so I asked my friend if he could put in a good word for you. The pay is good and you could stay with Sam and me while you work. I realize it's not as glamorous as traveling around the world but at least the police won't be looking for you and you can be close to your daughter."

"Christ, you'd do this for me?" I remember being so very happy. I'd have Jack full time.

"No, I'd do that for Sam. But remember you have to keep your nose clean or all deals are off. Am I clear?" I remember dropping my food and running outside to hug my father. I should've known better when he started talking.

"So all I have to do is run this guy's lab. He's some kind of scientist, invents, things. I guess I could I've pretended to own enough of them, inventions that is. When can I meet this guy and when does he want me to start work?"

"He'll be stopping by the house later on this afternoon. I invited him for tea. He's English. The biscuits I brought were a trial batch. If everything goes okay you can start work tomorrow. Jack, are you sure you're ready for an honest life?"

"Please Dad for me," I pleaded what a fool I was. That was before I realized I could never trust him and if I had no expectations from him then I would never get hurt but I did and I was.

"Well I guess I'm on the straight and narrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

My granny and I made scones all afternoon. I can still remember the kitchen what a disaster, we got flour everywhere we even got flour in our hair. That was so much fun rolling them out then cutting them with a biscuit cutter. Their fragrance lingered throughout the house and permeated the air. I can remember trying to steal one but got my finger's whack.

"Those are for our guests." She said then handed me one. "Don't let this spoil you appetite. Go find your father I think he's upstairs trying on suits in the guestroom." So I left and went to find him sneaking so he couldn't see me.

"Hey, kiddo what do you think?" said Jack as he picked up two. Sometimes I thought he had eyes in the back of his head. "This one or this one," one was gray and the other one was navy.

"How'd you see me I was quiet, I guess I'm 0 for 2 today. Well, I would say it depends on the color of the suit."

"Maybe you're right. But the gray one I wore in Paris when I fleeced a banker from Geneva and I wore the navy one in Rome, I scammed a Cardinal from the Vatican. He thought I was one of his wayward flock so you could say I pulled the wool over his eyes."

"How about this one?" I asked. It was a golden-yellowish tie that he kept in a box in the bottom of his suitcase.

"That one I wore the time I tried to propose to your mother. Things didn't work out like I planned but I put it aside and one of these days I'll try it on again. No kiddo I think we'll go with the navy."

"But what about the gravy stain."

"What gravy stain? Dad asked as he looked it over.

"Got you, didn't I."

"You little monkey come here," my Dad said as he tried to tickle me. "I was so happy then."

Later on in the afternoon a man stopped by he introduced himself as Henry Brat a native of Norfolk, England. He was working as a fellow at the university where he met his wife Grace. The lab he wanted my father to manage was manned by two students that were studying under Brat. Since the Brats had just gotten married they wanted to spend more time at home and less in the lab but research need to be done to keep up his funding.

"Jack, what I need you for is customer relations," Mr. Brat explained, "I have new products that I'm developing and I need you to handle my clients so my people can work and not get distracted. Some of them can be the prima donna types, especially the defense contractors. They each think their products ought to be at the top of my list but I've got priority. I want to work on my own inventions first. You know you come highly recommend but I need to know you can you do this for me?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. In a certain sense I've been doing this all my life. I even made a trip to Liechtenstein to do something similar." I kicked his foot under the table.

"Well good then I'll see you tomorrow your first meeting is with these DoD people they want me to look over a device one of their engineers came up with but I've got an experiment I need to conduct."

"What do you want me to tell them?" asked Jack whose tone should've warned me he had something in mind.

"Just tell them I'll get back to them. Christ, they have their own people I don't know why they'd want to contract something like that out. Receive it, then log it in and put it in the vault.

"Vault?"

"Yes, I'll give you the tour tomorrow; if you want bring your daughter along I might have some work for her. Judging from what I've seen of this town there's not much going on for young people. My wife wanted me to ask about this fake Girl Scout she heard about trying to scam money for cookies. Have your heard anything?

"No not lately," said Granny as she stared at me. "Besides that girl is probably too old to pull something like off again, but you'd wonder what kind of parents would put a child up to something like that."

"Yes you do. Well, see you tomorrow morning Jack and I hope I'll see you too Sam." Mr. Brat got up and shook everyone's hand even my own then left.

"Are you proud of your old man," asked Jack, "and you granny I could give you a big hug."

"You come near me and I'll pop you one up side of the head. I got my rolling pin handy in the kitchen. Jack you got the job now you have to keep it. I mean it Jack no funny stuff."

"I've turned over a new leaf."

"Just as long as you leave it after you're done turning it over."

"Come on Sam, let's go to the Frozen Moose. Who want's ice cream? Rocky Road three scoops on me."

We drove straight to the ice cream parlor and parked outside. "Hey kid you got something in your hair. Here let me get it out."

"Ouch, that hurt." He pulled out a couple strands.

"Dad no, not again, please."

"You want three scoops of Rocky Road, don't you then come on in."

'What'll it be?" asked the girl behind the counter.

"Three scoops of Rocky Road in a cup, please." She filled our order and handed it to Jack who reached in his wallet to pull out money to pay but as he did he dropped the hairs in the ice cream.

"Hey, what's this? Hair. That's disgusting. Hey, everyone look here they serve ice cream with hair in it. Christ, I should call the health department."

"What's the matter," asked the manager so my father explained. "I'm so sorry we have a hairnet policy but I see some of our workers aren't following it so your ice cream is on the house and would you like a milk shake to go with that."

"Vanilla, if you don't mind."

We went over to our booth lucky booth number five, "Okay darling eat up. I wish they'd do something about these ugly flowers. They're still here."

"Jack one of these days you're going to go to some place that has all bald men and then you're going to get in trouble."

"Never fails works like charm. Now you're sounding like granny."

"Okay, Jack now tell me what you want?" Even then I knew my father and he had something in mind.

"I was thinking Henry mentioned the vault which means he's got other things just lying around that aren't being used so I could help him out by relieving him of some of excess inventory."

"You're talking about the Liechtenstein again aren't you?"

"Better a whole factory full. Think about it if I don't log everything in, it would be my word against theirs that we received it, even better if they mailed it in. Then I take the goods and sell them. I, we could make a fortune and you'd have enough money for Harvard."

"But if you get caught granny will kick you out and I'll be alone again. If you do this I've got to go with you or I'll tell granny."

"Kid you wouldn't blackmail your old man would you?"

"No but desperate people do desperate things and I'm not living in that house alone anymore." Looking back now that was my first step on the road to perdition.

"Okay you can be a distraction. You know like pretending to be hit on your bike. You know you were really good, you had me believing you."

"Jack I was hit and I broke my wrist. The doctor said so in the E.R."

"See how good you were. You pulled it over on the doctor too. You've got the noise for this just like your old man."

The next morning Jack and I show up at the lab. The building looked like it used to be a slaughterhouse, a one story block building with large industrial doors in the front and a slab floor poured from concrete with no windows.

"Jack, Sam," said Henry, "I want to introduce you to my two student assistants Josef and Karl. They're foreign exchange students from Germany. Can't understand a word they say but they do good work. Sam how'd you like a summer job, I'll even pay you five dollars above minimum wage?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to be the company hostess. While your father is getting our clients sorted out you can serve them food and drink. We have a small cafeteria that I have stocked so you can get everything you need there. You two can make this a family affair as you wine and dine our clients. Just please keep them out of my, our hair."

"Okay, I'll do it." It sounded good almost too good but at the time I needed the extra cash.

"Jack our first clients will be here in about two hours. I put together a brief for you on who they are and what I think they want." He handed my father a file. "Now Sam come with me, I'll show you what to put out." Wouldn't you know the clients arrived an hour late. The ice in my tea all but had melt and the sandwiches I made were starting to go stale I didn't know what to do except hope my father could stall for a bit while I started over.

"Follow me in here," I heard Jack say down the hall. I had to think fast so I popped hotdogs in the microwave and threw them on buns with relish on the side. I worked as fast as I could and served fruit juice, prune is a fruit.

"Colonel Smith and Jones, this is my daughter Sam." My father introduced me as I held a tray of food.

"Nice to meet you miss but we're in a hurry. We need to leave this case for Dr. Brat." The one Colonel had a medium size metal suitcase.

"Sirs would you like something to eat or drink?" I asked after I took all the time to redo everything I was about to force feed them down their throat.

"No thanks, like I said we're in a hurry."

"If you're in such a hurry, you can leave that with me. I'm Dr. Brat's new assistant," Jack said. I swear I could see the squirrels running around in his head.

"What's your security clearance? We can't let this out of our sight if you don't have at least a level six."

"Well, aren't you luck because I have a level seven so just hand her over and you two can be on your way." They were really luck alright.

"We need you to sign for it, if you don't mind." The words _don't you mind_ were just pure courtesy. I watched Jack sign away knowing full well he didn't even know what a level seven or six security clearance was. However, I did notice that he didn't use his own last name Burton but my mother's last name. With documents sighed they handed Jack the case and left.

"Jack, why did you use Mom's surname and not your own?" I asked but I should have known.

"I guess force of habit," he said like it was nothing.

"So you have used her name on other scams? Didn't you think that would ever come back on her?" I was starting to wonder also on me, but he was my father.

"Don't worry pumpkin; Old Jack here has got all the bases covered. How'd you like your first Liechtenstein? Now all we have to do is find a buyer and we're in the dough. If anyone asked it just got misfiled."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Jack how'd it go with those DoD people?" asked Henry, later on that afternoon. "Well, I didn't have to see them so you did something right."

"Got you covered Henry, everything went well. I logged it in and put it in the vault like I was supposed to. I think I'm going to really like it here."

"I'm glad to hear that because I really needed someone I can rely on." Then Henry asked for me. He wanted to know where I was because I needed to fill out some tax forms so I could get my W-2. Henry said, "You know Uncle Sam wants Sam to give him his cut. Get it?"

"You're a real comedian there Henry." Replied Jack then he told him I was in the cafeteria cleaning up.

When he found men he said, "Hold up Sam, you don't need to do that. You're responsible for the receptions there's a cleaning crew that does all the big stuff."

"I just didn't want to sit around and do nothing. You're paying me so I should be working. Beside I noticed things were out of place."

"I appreciate the work ethics. More young people ought to be like you. Here I need you to fill out these forms for your W-2 that's for taxes. You know Sam you have to pay Uncle Sam." You can't imagine how many times I've heard that joke.

"Right, funny, ha ha ha, here you go."

"Isn't your last name Burton like your father's if you don't mind me asking?" Henry read it off the form.

"It's a long story you can ask my grandmother or Jack if you want." I just didn't want to get into it again but looking back the man was just trying to be nice and I was rude.

I was quite the little hostess. I even had my grandmother teach me how to make scones so I could take them for the receptions. She told me some of her secrets. First it was important to sift the flour to aerate it this would make them come out light and fluffy. Another one she called the Etna in that she made a volcano from the flour and in the center she added the milk and soft butter before mixing. They were a big success.

It was a week later and everything was going fine. I was there serving tea I think to some oriental businessmen when Henry came in looking for Jack.

"Sam have you seen your father," Henry asked and I noticed he was covered with sweat.

"No, as a matter of fact I haven't seen him all day. We rode in together this morning." I started to get worried because this was what he did when left. "I'll go look for him if you want?"

"Please, I've got some people who are looking for that box from the DoD and I can't find it. They're the type you don't want to get upset if you know what I mean." I ran outside to find his car was gone so I started to panic, what was I going to do? I had only one choice and that was go talk to Henry and try to clear everything up on my own.

"Mr. Brat, I can't find my father and his car isn't out front," I said as I went into his office.

"Then I guess we're going to have to find him," said a man with a gun. There were three men in the office with pistols along with Mr. Brat and his wife, Grace. "Little girl we're all going to go outside and get into the van then drive to your house. You'd better hope your father is there for everyone's sake." We went outside through the lab and I saw both the assistants slumped over their work stations in pools of blood. This was a nightmare. Where was Jack was all I could think.

They loaded us up in the van and we drove straight to my grandmother's house. I was scared but I think looking back Mr. Brat and his wife were even more scared than me. We parked the van around behind the house and came in through the back door.

"Granny, granny," I called but for the first time I can remember she wasn't home and neither was Jack.

"I think the kid's been making fun of us," said one, "I think we need to teach her a lesson about what happens to liars."

"No please don't," I begged, "Jack will be back soon if we wait. Just a few more minutes, please." I was crying and scared. They shot Grace in front of me. I saw her fall back and Mr. Brat ran to checked on her and said she was dead.

"You animals," he screamed as he charged the men and in the moment of confusion I ran. I hit the door as fast as I could and I never looked back but I swear I heard the sound of gun fire. I just ran and I ran. I don't know for how long or where I went. I ran until I saw a car coming at me that I recognized, it was Jack with my granny.

"Stop, please stop," I yelled as I wave. I was frantic.

"What are you doing all the way-" I cut Jack off with a slap. I slapped him so hard I though his head was going to spin round. This was the first time I ever hit my father.

"Where have you been?" I yelled at him. "Do you know what you've done? Those two lab assistants are dead in the lab and the Brats were shot dead in our home. My God what have we done."

"You poor thing, come here." I collapsed into my grandmother's shoulder and for the first time Jack didn't have anything to say. "Child you need to get away from here they could come back for you."

"I can get you a new Identity then I can take you to California where you'll be safe."

"I don't want to live with you. You got those people killed. They were nice to us and you, you, Oh my God what have we done." Suddenly I realized this was the finale of all my father's schemes if no had gotten killed up until now it was out of pure luck and I had helped him do this one. The Brats' blood was on my hands too.

"Okay, this is what we'll do," Jack said, "you're old enough to live on your own but I can still come round and help out."

"Granny, what about you, I can't leave you here on your own." I thought how selfish I had been this poor woman had taken care of me and now I was going to have to leave her all by herself. But then it hit me I was going to be alone too. I had not one, no one at all. The truth that was when I knew I had to harden my heart if I were to survive. I swore then I'd never be the one to run from a fight again.

"Child I'm too old and besides no one is going to harm and old woman like me. Try not to be too hard on you father. A leopard can't change his spots. Child your father is what he is."

She died two weeks later of an apparent heart attack. I can't help but feel I was at fault. I broke her heart. I was a monster just like my father callous and cruel. I killed all those people.

We caught a bus and went cross country until we reached L.A. I enrolled in James Buchanan as Jennifer Burton and graduated in 1998. About halfway through the school year the ATF raided our home Graham Langston had my father arrested. Actually, he's the one who gave me the alias Sarah Walker. Then I went to Harvard on a scholarship for four years like my father wanted. After I was in the secret service for a year before I was asked by Graham Langston to come work for the company where I have done various jobs as his enforcer you know about before being assigned to you.

"Sweetie, you can open your eyes now," said Sarah with a voice that sounded like that of a small child. "Do you hate me? You can tell me the truth. I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"Love, I told you I loved you and I didn't care about your past. Nothing has changed you're still the girl I want to share a cheeseburger with."

"Extra pickles?"

"Extra pickles and all but I do have some questions, if you don't mind."

"Like what? It seemed pretty cut and dry what we, I did. Those poor people paid the price for our good time."

"Well for one why wasn't your Granny at home that day and how was it that she was with Jack when they found you? I mean she obviously hate Jack."

"I assumed they came looking for me."

"But why would they come looking for you if they didn't know anything had happened. You said those men drove straight to your granny's house how'd they know the way did you tell them?

"No, I assumed the Brats had."

"Okay why was Langston Grahman with the ATF when the arrested Jack?"

"I guess it was an interagency operation."

"Could be. Why did he give you the alias Sarah Walker? I mean you still finished out high school as Jennifer Burton. When did Sarah Walker start? In what name did you get your scholarship to Harvard?"

"Sarah Walker and I was recruited out of there. Why? What are you thinking?

"I don't know could be something or it could be nothing. Why don't we order in and stay in bed all the way home."

"Mr. Bartowski are you making an indecent proposal to me?"

"Put like that, yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

The train pulled into Union Station on time with no mishaps or terrorist activity. Chuck and Sarah took all their meals in their car coming up only for air. It was a good trip back Chuck couldn't help but believe he now knew Sarah even better but there were just some things she had confessed to him that just didn't add up. Sometimes two plus two doesn't add up to four.

"Hey, Chuck, Sarah glad you two are back," said Morgan.

"Yeah, how are things since Costa Gravas?"

"How did you two hold up," asked Sarah. She remembered Morgan sounding desperate on the phone and his concern for their situation.

"Fine," said Alex "my dad was really great. I got to shot the S.A.W. and the whole thing was such a great adventure…" Alex went on the whole trip back to Echo Park talking about how great Casey was and all his adventures.

"Poor Morgan," whispered Chuck in Sarah's ear.

"Sweetie, I was the same as her is, well I was younger but I was the same."

"Excuse me Alex," said Morgan as they pulled up. "I need to tell you that Mrs. B. is visiting and we left her in your place before we left."

"Thanks Buddy, so we had better knock if we don't want to get shot, is that what you're saying?" Chuck was thinking he'd already been shot once by her and really didn't want to experience that pleasure again, a sort of family tradition like Hanukah or Chinese New year.

When they got out Alex was still talking about her father's exploits with Morgan nodding his head as they made their way through the courtyard and to home.

"Mom, we're home. Sorry if you wanted to surprise us but Morgan didn't bring any bullet proof vests."

"Very funny Charles, you make one tactical decision and people won't let you forget it."

"I know Mary, it can be frustrating."

"See Charles, Sarah agrees with me."

"What's that smell Mary? It smells like my grandmother's biscuits. I haven't had those since I was, well a long time ago."

"I thought I'd make you two something so you could rest when you got in. Oh, Chuck I finished off the nursery for Casey. I would have gone with a light yellow and not all that pink."

"You had a nursery room put in?" said Sarah as she almost choked on a biscuit. "Mary these taste just like my grandmother's they're excellent. Chuck, I wanted to help with the nursery."

"I told them but they wouldn't listen. You know how men are it's almost like they were born deaf."

"Born or driven?" mumbled Chuck. "Love, I just drew up some ideas and had Casey get some of the guys from the company to come over and help put it all together. If you don't like anything we can change it. I just wanted to take some of the burden off of you."

"Sweetie, I'm the one who's supposed to have the nesting instinct."

"Sarah, don't worry his father did the same thing when I was off on mission. I had just found out I was carrying Eleanor and he put together something he call the automatic infant station that changed the baby on its own and removed the diapers to the hazardous deposal site."

"Now I know why Ellie always cried when she watched Robby the robot on TV."

"Charles did you say something?"

"No, Sarah come with me and we can look at it together."

"Leave the window open, and close the door. It still smells of fresh paint."

Inside their former guestroom Sarah found a lovely nursery with Disney figures on the wall, a pink dresser and baby bed. There was also a rocking chair with a pink blanket laid across it. Above the bed was a mobile with little ponies dangling down.

"Watch this," said Chuck as he switched a button on the wall the ponies began to gallop in a circle and Sarah heard a Stevie Wonder song, "I just called to say I love you."

"Oh, Chuck, you out did yourself."

"Casey wanted alternating good guy bad guy and have them chase each other ending with a fire fight."

"Sounds like Casey. But Sweetie you choose pink. What if it's a boy?"

"Then we repaint, no problem but we won't have to I know."

"Do you mind if I just sit here for a bit. I'd like to try out the rocking chair and maybe listen to Stevie again." Sarah wanted to enjoy the moment. She felt so much love and warmth in Chuck's nursery it was just pouring out of the walls and after everything it was the best medicine for her.

"Sure, I need to talk to my Mom anyway." Chuck left and went back into the kitchen to find Mary cleaning up after trying her hand at being a house maker.

"Hey, Mom you really helped me pull it off. Thanks."

"Oh I did give you an upgrade. If you push the doorknob in then turn twice right then once to the left the room goes into lock down mode. If becomes a safe room nothing short of a two kiloton blast will break down the door."

"Thanks for that safety feature. I don't know what I was thinking ever baby should have one."

"Charles sarcasm is unbecoming in you. At least did you like my scones?"

"I thought you called them biscuits before?"

"The only difference is the time of day you eat them."

"Yeah, and Sarah did too. Can you give me the recipe? I'd like to make them for her some time. They'd be a good comfort food."

"Sure, your father didn't like them so I never made them before but this is a family recipe that my mother Mary taught me." She wrote out how to make them and as she did she gave Chuck some advice. "Now remember you have to sift the flour to aerate it that will make them light and fluffy. Also I like to make a little volcano where I put the milk and butter in. Let the butter stand to soften before you put it in the crater."

"What do you call your volcano, anyway?" Chuck was curious.

"Why we always called it the Etna because your grandfather met your grandmother in Sicily during the war. Why?"

"Just wondered, I wouldn't want to change anything that might mess it up and the family trivia is interesting if not enlightening."

"Oh, it's a simple recipe. I think the intersect can handle it. By the way Charles we need to talk about regime changes."

Oh boy, thought Chuck just what every boy talks to his mother about, parachuting out of the back of a C-5, facing down a ruthless dictator and getting yanked out like a yoyo. Not the mundane everyday stuff, not like family recipes or oh Charles, how's your pregnant wife doing, no none of that. He wondered if she knew about playing chicken with a man holding a stinger missile that would really send her off.

Chuck sat there at the table and nodded his head as Mary went on about how he was going to be a father soon so he needed to start thinking about his family. He wanted to ask when will she take her own advice or I guess twenty plus years later has given her some time to reflect but he just nodded.

"Hey, Mom wow it's getting late. Where are you staying? I'm sorry but with guestroom gone I forgot to ask. I can put you up in hotel if you want?"

"Don't worry I have the key to Eleanor and Devon's place so I'll be right across the courtyard. But I can take a hint. If you want you two can come over tomorrow for dinner."

"Thanks but I think Sarah wanted to see her mother, Emma and her sister Molly. If you can make room for two more I could drive down and pick them up. Sarah could stay here with you and help you cook." This would give him some alone time with Emma to talk about recipes.

"Sounds good for me put I think you need to talk first with your wife."

"Okay, I'll go ask." Chuck realized that Sarah had been in the nursery for a while so this gave him a reason to check on her. He knocked on the door before going in.

"Hey, Bebe, you alright?" He asked as he went in and found her rocking in the rocking chair with the baby blanket wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry I must have lost track of the time. Is Mary still here? She must think me a bad hostess."

"What were you thinking when I came in? It looked like you mind was a million miles away."

"Oh nothing much, I was just thinking about everything I told you and how much it was for you to understand. I'm sorry if I dumped on you all this at once."

"Love, that's what husbands and wives do, they talk to each other. But I don't think that was all you were thinking. I think your thoughts also included your grandmother."

"Am I that much an open book? I was wishing she were here and what advice she'd give me. I certainly didn't pay attention when I should've and she will never know how sorry I am."

"Love, I wish there was some way I can take this burden off you."

"This is something I have to carry but your being near me helps."

"Oh, by the way I was talking with my Mom and she suggested we all eat at her place tomorrow night. She also suggested that Emma and Molly could come. I could go and pick them up while you help my Mom get ready."

"Sure, but I thought she'd be staying with us?"

"Where would she sleep? She's staying in Ellie and Devon's place. You know it's not too late why don't you call Emma and arrange it. You can tell her I won't take no for an answer." Besides the mood Sarah was in she could use her mother.

Finally everything was set for the following day and Mary left. Chuck and Sarah ate supper then agreed that they both were tired so they went to sleep.

It was four in the morning and Chuck was awake. He lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. He listened for Sarah's breathing he felt her inhale and exhale it was something he had always found to be soothing. The year they were apart it was what almost drove him mad because sleep wouldn't come without her. He felt the warmth of her body next to him and without her in his bed it was so very cold. He sometimes wondered how he had survived when she had left and the truth was he almost didn't. But now it was four and he was awake thinking over what she had confessed.

Around five he gave up and got up going into the kitchen. Without thinking he got out the flour dusted the counter top and measured out a cup then sifted it. He made the volcano and stood there for a while looking at it before he finished the recipe.

"What's this smell," asked Sarah when she got up. "You know if you keep this up I might become a morning person." Sarah said as she picked one up from the plate and took a bite.

"Love, I've got to run by Castle this morning but I can meet you for lunch."

"Okay, I was thinking about going grocery shopping with Mary to give us a chance to bond. I was thinking about Orange, Orange for lunch. I know I'm supposed to eat for two but I don't want any one calling whale alert when I'm on the beach. "

"Please not urban guerilla fighting in the fresh produce. And if you stop by the butcher let him cut the meat."

"I won't promise anything we both will be packing and besides he doesn't make the cuts I like."

"And they worry about postal workers."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LATER AT CASTLE

"Hey Chuck what are you doing on the national database?" asked Casey as Chuck jumped.

"Christ, Casey, I'm going to be father soon. I'd like not to die of a heart attack before my child is born."

"So what's up Chuck?" asked Casey who was looking over Chuck's shoulder before he could hide what he was doing.

"Nothing, nothing at all just checking some data that's all."

"Did you flash? I could use a little action now."

"I thought you and Gertrude had something going." Chuck remembered that Verbanski had told him how she wanted to get Casey alone and he had hoped that true love had finally smiled down on the big guy.

"She got called away on a job out of town."

"You could've gone with her, I would've covered for you with Beckman."

"She's providing security for an all-girls nude roller ball team. She thought I might not fit in."

'I could see how that'd be a hard cover."

"I offered to act as their manager but Gertrude didn't think it was a good idea."

"Yeah, I can see her side kind of like putting the fox in charge of the hen house."

"So what have you got?" Casey moved Chuck over and flipped on the monitor. "Chuck you're looking up your mother-in-law?"

"I know it sounds crazy and is probably stupid as well as being a waste of tax dollars."

"Chuck I didn't say it was crazy I'm just amazed that you took so long in doing it?"

"So you agree? Why, do you think something's off?"

"Chuck the cardinal rule with women is if you want to know what they'll be like in the future just look at their mothers. You know what they say about the apple and the tree."

"What? No. Emma is a beautiful woman for her age and I just wish things could've worked out between Jack and her. I mean they make a cutie couple and they produced the most beautiful woman I know. They had to have had something."

"Chuck spit it out. Something happened didn't it? Sarah laid her female emotions on you didn't she? I can see that puppy dog look in your eyes."

"What are you talking about?"

"Chuck, you can't help yourself. You've got the Sarah Walker virus and you want to infect everyone else. You want us all somehow to find our soul mates and be happy ever after. You ought to have your own TV program like one of those on those private television stations between the lady who reads cards and the man who's selling priceless jewelry for a buck. Crap you could even get something going on NBC."

"So I like seeing people happy. I'm happy, why can't other people happy too?"

"Because that's not the natural order of the world."

"Casey I'd like to debate with you about how screwed up a perspective that is but I've got to meet Sarah for lunch at Orange, Orange then drive over and pick up Emma and Molly for dinner."

"Are you going to tell Sarah you check out her mommy to see if she was a crock?"

"It came back negative so there's nothing to tell unless someone wants to cause trouble."

"Far be it for me to say anything Bartowski but I think you're looking up the wrong relative."

"Okay so Jack's moral compass is a little off track. At least he's showed interest in his daughter's well-being and visited."

"You know why I couldn't see Alex. I didn't even know she was alive."

"I wasn't talking about you I was talking about my Dad and my Mom who both just upped and vanished."

"Better to rip the band aid off than stick your finger in the wound."

"Thanks John you always know how to cheer me up or said better how to kick a man when he's down."

"Anytime Bartowski," said Casey followed by a grunt.

Chuck left Castle and made his way up into the yoghurt parlor via the back entrance. The workers there had gotten used to their bosses magically appearing out of nowhere so it didn't surprise anyone when Chuck walked in from the back.

"Mr. Bartowski your wife and Mr. Grimes are sitting in booth number five," said James a new worker they had just hired. This was the only Yoghurt shop in Burbank, probably in all of America that required a complete background check and level three security clearance.

"Force of habit," Chuck said when he went over.

"What Sweetie?"

'You never noticed that this is booth number five?"

"It is? No I swear I never realized that's strange."

"What're you two talking about?"

"Sorry Morgan, it's an inside joke so where's Alex?"

"Guys you've got to help me I need some relief. Alex is going on and on all the time now about Casey. It's like living in a movie theater and the only movie their playing is Rambo. Don't get me wrong I love the big guy but it's constant."

"Ah Morgan"

"No Chuck you don't understand. It's like Rambo and Rocky all wrapped together I swear if I hear Eye of the Tiger one more time I'm going to scream."

"Ah Morgan"

"No Chuck, I just can't take it anymore I can here Rambo now, "Nothing is over! Nothing! You just don't turn it off! It wasn't my war! You asked me, I didn't ask you! And I did what I had to do to win! But somebody wouldn't let us win! And I come back to the world and I see all those maggots at the airport, protesting me, spitting. Calling me baby killer and all kinds of vile crap! Who are they to protest me? Who are they? Unless they've been me and been there and know what the hell they're yelling about!"

"Ah Morgan wave at the camera Casey's down in Castle watching the monitor and here he comes now."

"Sarah, Chuck you've got to protect me."

"Now Casey remember Morgan could be your future son-in-law," said Sarah.

"Unfortunately I know. Oh bearded one this is for you," Casey pulled out his Ka-bar and stuck it in the table. "You forgot this if you're going to imitate Rambo. Have a good lunch Sarah. Chuck if you need any help with the search I'll be glad to help." Chuck gave Casey the evil eye as Casey got his favorite yoghurt, passion fruit and went back down to Castle.

"I'd say that went well all things considered," said Chuck.

"I'd agree," said Morgan.

"What investigation is Casey talking about? Are you on some sort of mission and didn't tell me? Chuck did you flash?" In that moment Chuck wished he could return Casey's Ka-bar blade first.

"No I didn't flash it was just something I wanted to run down which didn't go anywhere. If it had I would've talked to you. Listen I've learnt my lesson on doing solo missions."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

'Okay guys I'm glad you see eye to eye but what am I going to do?"

"Remember that there are cameras," said Chuck as he looked up and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

Chuck had his Aston Martin dropped off at Orange Orange so that he could make the drive down to pick up Emma and Molly. Morgan, Chuck and Sarah went outside to see each other off and were standing around Chuck's car. Morgan felt like having some fun so he decided to see if he could get something started.

"Hey Chuck, Sarah, who's going to give up their car?"

"Why do we have to give up our cars Morgan?" asked Chuck waiting for the punch line. Morgan had been trying for a long time to get to drive Chuck's Aston. While Sarah had made it clear that if he touched hers he'd lose a vital part of his anatomy.

"Where are you going to put the car seat and not to talk about all the other baby crap you have to carry around. Then in a few years it's baseball or ballet. It could be soccer or modern dance. I mean you've got to put safety first. I've heard some hospitals won't even let you take your baby home if the car doesn't have a proper car seat."

"I guess we hadn't thought about that, right Sarah."

"Yeah, but I think there's plenty of room in my Lotus." Chuck noted which car had been offered up on the altar. But the truth for him was wheels were wheels as long as Sarah was along for the ride he would be happy with a box car and he didn't mine if he had to look out of the passenger side.

"What are you going to do with the upholstery when Morgana spits up or gets sick and vomits. You know kids catch bugs all the time. Not to talk about diaper accidents. You have to think about these things early."

"First of all we've already made it clear that Morgana is out but dear, should we get a minivan? Devon and Ellie bought one when Clara was born."

"I think Big Mike has Lester's if you want a good deal," suggested Morgan.

"No, absolutely not," said Sarah.

"Morgan I'd rather carry my child on my back until she turned twenty-one instead of putting her in that deathtrap. Remember Lester got carbon monoxide poisoning from the exhaust fumes."

"Yeah but he was sleeping in it."

"And you think that was all he was doing in it," said Chuck as Sarah made a face that showed disgust.

"Okay, Nissan makes a good van."

"No, I was thinking more about a nice SUV something big strong and sturdy one that would protect its precious cargo well."

"Yeah and how many feet per gallon and I'm not sure if I like myself or our child being labelled cargo. Sweetie, if you don't want to be late you'd better get a move on it." Sarah made a mental note to contact both the Lotus and the Aston martin dealerships and find out what couples with children do with their vehicles. This can't be the first time that babies had been driven around in style. Maybe a small leather jacket and little Dolce and Gabbana or Fossil sunglasses maybe even a yellow lightning bolt on the side of the car seat, daughter of flash. Now she was using the female gender.

"Sarah, Sarah, earth to Sarah."

"Sorry Morgan I was just thinking."

"So what do I do? How do I ask Alex to marry me?"

"Morgan I need to go but let me tell you this. I think you're worrying too much on where you're going to ask her. I'd say it's more important what you say not where you say it. Remember Chuck asked me in the hospital when Clara was born. It wasn't at any of the wonderful places that you, he or I had thought about but it was just as special. Morgan I think you make the place not the place makes you."

"So I should own it?"

"Yes, you should. Please just do it and stop talking about it. I'm sorry but I have to find Maray."

Morgan was thinking about how lucky he was to have so many wonderful and smart friends. At first he was jealous of Sarah that she was going to take away his best friend but instead he ended up with two best friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck made his way on the freeway the traffic was heavy but it was moving not like during rush hour where you had to fight for every each inch. Sometimes it was all he could do not to launch a missile. Even around the loop the traffic was light except near his exit where an accident had closed one of the lanes but once he got round it he took his exit and it was straight in the suburbs with cloned houses. Each one an identical copy of the other lined up nicely one after one. Everyone there was living the American dream.

Pulling into Emma's drive he noticed a yard full of toys. He couldn't help wondering what life was like for Sarah with her elderly granny. At least he had Ellie but if it weren't for her and Morgan he would've been all alone too. Strange he thought how they were different yet the same.

"Where's my girl," said Chuck as Molly jumped into his arms. "Is your Mom inside?"

"Yeah and she's still getting ready."

"Well Sweet Pea I'm a little early."

"Come on in," said Emma from the door. "I won't be too much longer. If you want there's a pot of fresh coffee on."

"Thanks but I'm fine," said Chuck as he walked in with a monkey hanging off him.

"Molly leave Chuck along and go finish getting ready. We don't want to keep your sister and Chuck's mother waiting. Mary isn't it?"

"Yes. Thanks, Molly's getting a bit heavy."

"I heard that," same a voice from the back.

"I was talking about age," yelled back Chuck. "Seeing as we have time maybe I'll take that coffee."

"Sure, you want it like always?"

"Yeah thanks. You know Sarah had another memory burst back in Virginia and I thought you should know she was feeling a little down."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I think we talked it out but she told me all about Sam."

"Oh, she did so now you know our whole sordid family history."

"Emma, listen mine is as bad. My mother left us for twenty years and my father disappeared about ten years after her. I've told you all this before so I'm the last one to judge. It's just that Sarah was left alone. I had Ellie and Morgan but Sarah had no one."

"No one until now, Chuck you're the best son-in-law a mother could want."

"Thanks, but there is one thing. Sarah mentioned that your mother used to make biscuits and she really liked them I was wondering if you had her recipe somewhere that I could get so I would be able to make them for her. You know kind of a pick me up when the world gets too complicated like now."

"I'll do better. I'll write it out for you. You see my mother was well she was my mother. The truth is I gave her the recipe. Before she used to make what I used to call '_lead biscuits_.' A close friend of mine gave me this when we were working together. Now the secret is to aerate the flour by sifting and then she used this other trick by forming a volcano she called it '_the Etna_'."

"What a strange name, did she say why Etna?"

"I don't know she never said."

"Really, you know you can tell me that it's none of my business but those ten years that you left Sam, Sarah with your mother why didn't you visit?"

"I couldn't get away from the job and it was the hardest thing I've ever done. I still have regrets and I feel I've made a lot of bad decisions but sometimes decisions are made for us. Decisions we have no control over."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, you love my daughter and you're only trying to look out for her. The truth is sometimes we need to be protected from our own family."

Just then Molly arrived all bright and shiny like a new penny ready for the trip to her sister's. Chuck loaded everyone up and drove them back the way he had come earlier. However, this time he hit more traffic because it was closing time for businesses and offices. Chuck let Molly ride shotgun so she could pick the music and they jammed down the loop and back on the freeway. Sarah swore she heard them coming a block away from Echo Park. Sarah and Mary greeted Emma and Molly in the courtyard before taking them into Ellie's house.

"Emma, Molly this is Chuck's mother, Mary" said Sarah.

"And Mom in the spirit of full disclosure this is Emma Sarah's mom and Molly her sister. I guess you could tell that I don't think there's any confusion." Chuck thought he noticed something in the way Emma and Mary looked at each other when they met like is that you. But he wasn't sure if it was something real or something he just wanted to see.

"Excuse my son Charles he tries to be funny sometimes when he's nervous. Can you follow us in dinner is ready. I hope you like roast. You're not vegetarians are you like Sarah?"

"Mary, I'm not a vegetarian I just don't eat much red meat."

"We do like a good cheeseburger," said Chuck as he put his arm around Sarah.

"With extra pickles. Thank you." Sarah whispered in his ear.

"No, Molly and I aren't vegetarians and roast is one of my favorites. Thank you." Chuck's spidey senses were going haywire.

They sat down at the table Chuck and Sarah next to each other with Emma and Molly on the other side. Mary sat at the end with Chuck on one side and Emma on the other. Mary served her roast then they started to eat.

"Here Emma take some salt I think you might need it."

"Thank you but I don't use salt like I used to my doctor said I ought to cut back."

"Mom, are you alright? Why did you go see a doctor?" Sarah was concerned about her mother's health but Chuck wanted to know how his mother knew that Emma used to take extra salt.

"It was just a routine visit and my blood pressure was a little high nothing that can't be corrected with diet. Mary you look very fit do you work out?"

"I do odd jobs and take care of my grandchild in Chicago but looks like I'm going to have to be travelling back and forth here in about five or six months."

"Well, I think Molly and I can help out. She's excited about being an aunt, right Molly?"

"Yeah, can I take your baby to school for show and tell? Mark Duncan brought a gerbil but it bit the teacher. She was worried about rabies but she usually foams at the mouth anyway."

"Well, Molly let's get our baby born first," said Sarah trying not to laugh. "But I think it might be a while before we can talk about show and tell, okay."

"Have you thought about names?" asked Emma.

"Well it's more we've eliminated names," said Chuck. "Like we decided not Princess Leia and no-"

"Darth Vader," said Sarah as they all laughed. She didn't want Chuck to say they had eliminated Vivian not with Mary there.

"I got an idea," said Chuck who decided to go on a fishing expedition. "How about Elizabeth if it's a girl. It's my Mom's middle name and Sarah's middle name is Lisa. I mean you did pick Lisa because it was important for your family right Emma? Sarah, do you know why you were given Lisa as a middle name?"

"No, I don't think I was ever told. I never had anyone to ask."

There was a long period of uncomfortable silence. Chuck could see Emma looking at Mary and Mary looking back at her. Chuck had hit the battleship but it was still afloat but now he knew where to strike.

"Well we've got a long time to decide," said Chuck trying to put the dinner back on track. The rest of the evening was spent in small talk with a tour of the new nursery that even got Molly's seal of approval. Molly didn't want anything slipshod or half-done for her niece.

Afterwards it got late so Chuck drove the ladies back home then turned around and came straight back to Echo Park. When he returned he found Sarah was already getting ready for bed.

"Sweetie, you shouldn't have put the Moms on the spot with the name," Sarah said as she brushed her hair. "They were obviously embarrassed."

'I'm sorry but I'm not sure they were embarrassed or something else."

"Honey, what are you trying to say?"

"Well don't you think it a little odd that my Mom was gone for twenty years and yours for ten and they both were in Europe at the same time?" Chuck didn't mention the recipe or the use of salt.

"Chuck, lots of people were in Europe at that time, a whole continent full. Sweetie one of the hazards of our profession is seeing spies everywhere. Don't make me regret telling you about myself, please."

"Love, you know I would never do anything that would hurt you nor do I want you to ever regret telling me anything."

"Good now get ready for bed I don't think I've given you proper thanks for the nursery, yet."

"Sweetie you said your mother sent you postcards from Europe, do you still have them?"

"Sure, why?"

"Well, I was thinking as I was taking them back that Molly is getting old enough that maybe Emma would want to take her aboard maybe to Hungary or on a tour of Europe. I thought if I saw the postcards we could plan them an itinerary and give Emma a few options. You know like visiting old stomping grounds."

"That sound like a wonderful idea. There in a box in my closet on the top shelf above the angel wings. I really did wear those for Valentine's Day? Well, whatever. Get ready Buster and turn out the lights."

Chuck got up early the next morning a little slow and sore but the hijinks of the night before were well worth a little stiffness he felt now. It reaffirmed one thing that he needed to work out more. He was really getting out of shape.

He went to Sarah's closet where she had said the box was. But first he couldn't help but watch Sarah lying in bed; he studied how the light came through the window caress her skin. She looked like one of those Greek statues, like an Aphrodite lying asleep. He had to make himself go back to the job at hand. Quietly he pulled down the box and search for the postcards. They were close to the bottom tied together with a ribbon. With cards in hand he retreated to the kitchen where he could get a cup of coffee and examine them under better light. In the kitchen he put on a fresh pot of coffee then turned them over one after one.

"What am I looking at?" he said to himself. "Budapest, Hungary; Kiev, Ukraine; Berlin, Germany; Warsaw, Poland; Prague, Czech wait a minute." He studied the cancellation stamp on the one from Prague there was something off. The cancellation stamp read _Česká republika Praha_ 1992 but the Czech Republic didn't come into existence until 1993 when Czechoslovakia peacefully dissolved into the Czech Republic and the Slovak Republic.

He had had found the needle but would it undo the haystack? He was perplexed as he sat at the table nursing his coffee. Should he tell Sarah what he had found out? He couldn't help but think about what she had said about not wanting to regret having told him about herself. That was the last thing he wanted but by the same token there was something more here that needed to be uncovered, something set in motion that had changed her forever.

"This isn't right," he said. The same way it wasn't right that Ellie and he had missed their mother for twenty-years. No he didn't like keeping secrets especially from Sarah but until he had all the facts this one he had to keep close to heart, the same heart that loved Sarah.

"Hey, you're up already," said Sarah as she walked into the kitchen. Chuck looked up and pushed the postcards under a dishtowel. "Do you mind?" She asked as she took his cup from his hand and took a drink. "I felt cold when I woke up so I came looking for you when I didn't find you in bed."

"I thought I'd put coffee on and make you some pancakes or biscuits if you want."

"Sweetie, why don't we make our family tradition pancakes?"

"We could split the difference by doing something risqué and make waffles?"

"Mr. Charles Irving Bartowksi have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Love with every breath." They kissed over their cup of coffee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck brought the postcards with him to Castle where he could use the spectrograph to examine them better. After scanning the cards he hid them in his bag because he didn't want Casey to find out what he was doing especially after the last incident. He had just put them away when John walked in.

"Chuck what are you up to now? Are you done with the Bartowski version of roots?"

"Funny Casey no but you might be able to help. Look at this," Cuck turned the monitor towards Casey. "I've got all of these postmarks but if you notice the shape of the letters and the flaws they were all cancelled by the same stamp. Not to mention the date on this one has to be wrong. But I'm not sure what do you think."

"The cancellation is a fake and I can even tell you where it was done." Casey was proud of himself because he knew something the nerd didn't. He was one up on the intersect.

"Okay, where?"

"They were cancelled at Langley see those marking. They were typical of the work that was done some years back before everything went computerized. You know nothing comes out of the G.B. Center with its own postmark. If it did that would make it a target for any foreign agent to open it. So some dimwit decided if they cancelled them from different countries and cities around the world no one would be the wiser, but the idiots used a machine to do the cancellation that rotated country and city. However, over time the cancellation stamp got worn down and started to malfunction the city and countries changed but the perfins or **perf**orated **in**signia for those with computers in their head stayed the same. You can see them in the center but this was taken care of over ten years ago. Chuck, where did you get these?"

"I guess Beckman was putting me through a test. Thanks for the assist. You know sometimes you're a fountain of information."

"You sure you're not up to something? You look a little jumpy for some reason?"

"Who me? No like I said Beckman asked me to look at these to see if I flashed and when I didn't I decided to see if there was something else. I guess since all that was changed out it was felt unnecessary to put in the intersect." Actually it was he was just having an off day and didn't flash but after Casey mentioned the machine cancellation and the perfins he flashed.

After Casey left Chuck pulled out the postcards and flipped through them. Looking at each front and back before tossing them on the table like playing cards, first he would have to talk with Emma it was time that things that had been left unsaid came out. As he put together a plan in his head he also realized that all roads led to Langley. Depending what he found out he need to talk to Granny but she was dead. If not her then Graham Langston he had given Sam her new name but he was dead too but in the recesses under Langley on the fifteen sub-floor under the new George Bush Intelligence Center was a secret place call the Vault. In it was repository for every document and ever file produced by the Company. In there would be the records of the former Director the only question left was is it better to beg forgiveness than to ask for permission.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

Morgan was making his daily rounds going down each aisle looking over the products, but his head was somewhere else. He was imaging going down on one knee. Why was it so difficult, he thought to himself? Maybe with practice it would come easier so he looked around then knelt and said what what he longed to say, "Will you marry me?"

"Hell no" was the reply.

"What?" Morgan looked up and Big Mike was standing over the top of him. "I'm already spoken for. Bologna burns in my heart. Son, are you daydreaming?"

"No, yes I was just thinking about what Sarah told me the other day. She said the place wasn't important and that I should own it. Maybe she's right. Carpe diem and all that."

"What kind of bait do you use to catch that carpe. But Morgan son, imagine your celebrating your fifth wedding anniversary with all your little Morgans running around asking where did you pop the question to grandma at? What are you going to say? I proposed to her in the Buy More so she could get her twenty percent family discount. Now that sounds romantic. Bologna is still talking about ours you-"

"Well put like maybe. Hey Big Mike when was the last time these shelves were dusted." Morgan wanted to change the subject before Mike had a chance to tell him about his indecent proposal to his mother.

"I really don't know but your mamma was dusting up a storm at home last night. You know she's got this little feather duster and boy does-"

"Mike, please I haven't eaten lunch yet and I'd like to keep it down. I must've done something really bad in a previous life. These shelves need to be dusted at least once a week. Isn't that what you used to tell us?"

"You see that was different because the administration had a different mission statement back then they're outreach program wasn't the same and now under the current regime things are different."

"How are they different?"

"It's simple before I had a mission to tell you fools to go reach for a rag and dust off the shelves. Now I got to get it done."

"Mike, I don't think that-"

"See that, that's exactly what I'm talking about you don't think son. I tell you what I'll tell some of the green shirts to get this done because the manager wants to do a white glove test."

"I didn't say white glove I just-"

"I know management is difficult being a graduate myself of the El Segundo School of Finance we were taught all the fine points and special techniques. Like get it off your plate. Give it to other people."

"We've had this conversation before but okay I'll play along. Don't you mean delegate move it off-"

"You're a manager not Eminem. You're no rhyming fool. God lord look what time it is I'm supposed to be on lunch break."

"But Big the dusting?"

"Can't talk to you now, you know union rules and all."

"But we're not unionized."

"Then find a green shirt and put a feather duster in his hand. Just keep him away from Casey he might think it was bird season or something. Now that would be a mess to clean up but we'd have Thanksgiving covered."

"I think you've got groundhog's day covered."

"How's that?"

"Seems you've already seen your shadow," he finally got one in on Big Mike but he was gone before he could hear it.

"Morgan," he turned around to find Chuck standing behind him. "Problem with management or you don't know what's in season?"

"Very funny, I wished someone around here would take me serious. I mean is it that much to ask for? So Chuck what's up? How's the family? You know as your best friend and the one who has been your friend for the longest-"

"No Morgan, Morgana is not going to happen."

"Why, she was really cool in Merlin and we have Castle downstairs."

"Morgan, she was an evil witch. What parents want their child to grow up like that?"

"Okay so she had daddy issues."

"Morgan, this is not the right time." Chuck was thinking about everything that Sarah had confessed about Jack. "Hey I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure what do you want?"

"I need for you to access the national database and get me Jack Burton's current address."

"Oh, I see what you're talking about. Sorry, does Sarah want to find her Dad to finally tell him he's going to be a granddad?"

"Morgan this is off the books. Got it! That means I don't want anyone to know about this, not even Sarah." Chuck couldn't afford for anything to get out about his mission before he was absolutely sure what he was going to do.

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"I'll be busy." He was going to flush out a Ninja. There was an old Shaw Brothers movie _The Man from Zen _or something about a Buddhist Monk who was an undercover Ninja spy slash assassin but was found out when a child dropped a toy in front of him and he easily jumped over it revealing his Ninja training. This was the same as in the film Mr. and Mrs. Smith when Mr. Smith tests Mrs. Smith by dropping a bottle of wine. But for a true spy he wasn't sure little tricks like that would work. He might have to do something more drastic like his father's test.

"Crap! The drive." He almost drove pass Emma's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BACK IN CASTLE

Morgan was down in Castle tracing bank accounts and accessing credit card numbers then triangulating their usage with location. Jack was good at what he did it wasn't easy to track him down. Morgan was deep in his effort and submerge in his thought when he felt a touch on the shoulder.

"Morgan, can we talk?"

"Alex what are you doing here?"

"I saw my father outside and he let me in."

"He did?" Casey was hard to figure out sometimes he was hot and sometimes he was cold on their relationship which added extra anxiety over asking his question.

"What are you doing?"

"Just some work for Chuck. I should be done soon would you like to go get something to eat."

"Sure, I just wanted to apologize for going on so much about my Dad. It's just having a Dad is so new to me and I'm just having trouble adjusting."

"I understand." Morgan really did he was there for Chuck and Ellie when their parents walked out on them. He saw the devastation that comes with the loss maybe he was pushing Alex too much maybe now just wasn't the right time?

"You know I'm sorry for Chuck."

"Why? He's got Sarah."

"Yes but well I never had a dad and now I've got one. He had a dad lost his then found him and lost him again and look at Sarah she's got one but he's wanted in most states and at least four foreign countries. I think I'm pretty lucky."

"I'd agree but I saw a message just now from General Beckman that said Sarah's father had been given a pardon so at least in the states he's a free man. I think that's why Chuck asked me to track down his address."

"You're running down Jack Burton's address," said Casey who had just walked in.

"Yeah, Chuck is giving Sarah a surprise," said Alex. While Morgan thought Crap so much for keeping it off the books.

"Spies don't like surprises. I ought to call her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck had just pulled in the drive outside of Emma's house when he got a phone call from Morgan.

"Hey Morgan, You got that address? … Okay send me it via SMS … Good I'll go to Langley myself to pick it up … I told you this was off books. … I'll handle them. Thanks." Chuck hung up the phone thinking that things were getting out of hand when Emma came out.

"Chuck, why are you here? You should've called before you came. Molly's in school."

"No, I came to speak to you," Chuck said as he got out of the car and went inside with Emma.

"Would you like a cup of coffee or tea?"

"Coffee would be fine if you've already got it made." He felt stupid for doing this but he intentionally placed the cup on the edge of the table and pretended to knock it off so it fell. But instead of catching it Emma let it drop to the floor and the cup shattered.

"I'm so sorry I'm so clumsy," Chuck apologized feeling very stupid. "I'll buy you a new set. Here let me clean it up."

"Don't worry about it. Molly has taken care of most of them there are only a few left with that pattern. Here let me get you another."

Chuck cleaned up the mess with some paper towels and watched Emma make his coffee. How could he think she was a spy? Casey and he had to have been wrong about the cancellation seals. She seemed so normal like someone's mother. She was, is Sarah's. He didn't know what he was thinking but he decided to press on. There was something here his gut told him and his gut was never wrong.

"Emma can you explain these." Chuck laid out the postcards.

"So Sarah showed you these? What do you want to know? I knew this day would come sooner or later."

"Then you don't deny it?"

"Chuck, it's better if you sit down." It was that easy to get her to shed ten years of lies.

"Where does my mother figure in all this?"

"I was with her in Russia when she went off the reservation then before I could get to her I got a call from my mother telling me about what had happen to Jack and Sarah so I had to come back but it took time and by then she was in the company working for Graham Langston. I got angry because this was not the life I wanted for my daughter so I quit. Then shortly after she brought me Molly so we never got a chance to talk. Chuck I'm sorry but what I just told you is classified so you can't tell Sarah a word.

"Do you realize what you've just told me and then you say it's a secret I can't tell my wife something that has haunted her for all this time. I'm her husband."

"And I'm her mother, I know Chuck and I feel the same but we can't, at least not now."

"What do you know about the incident that happened at her granny's?"

"Not much other than my mother called and said that Jack and Sam were in trouble, that I should hurry home."

"Think carefully she said that Jack and Sam were in trouble not Jack had gotten them in trouble. You need to be sure because this is important."

"It's been a long time but I'm sure she said they were in trouble. Remember Chuck you can't say anything to Sarah."

"You don't need to remind me. By the way did you miss that cup on purpose?"

"It's been a while so my reflexes are a little off."

"Then it's a good thing I didn't use my father's test." Chuck caught the letter opener his father had thrown at him Emma might not have been so lucky.

Chuck drove back to Echo Park deep in thought he had to do what he had promised Sarah he would never do again but he had no choice. He had to lie.

"Sweetie how was your day. You look exhausted." Sneaking and lying has that effect on you he thought.

"The usual Casey and Morgan."

"Chuck. Casey called to tell me the news." Chuck went into panic mode what news he thought Morgan had mention that Jack's pardon had come through so he decided to play that card.

"Oh, you mean about your father's pardon. Yes, I wanted that to be a surprise."

"Yes, but he asked to speak to you but I told him you weren't here, he said you'd been gone all afternoon where were you?"

"I was looking at minivans to replace the herders with that way we keep our cars and use one of the new herders to shuttle the baby around. Besides it being a good cover and we could use it as tax write off too." He felt lower than low but he kept telling himself it was for her own good and that soon all this would be over but the lies just keep pouring out.

"I don't know if I like the idea of using a van that other people had driven around for work. We might as well use one of the surveillance vans and wire the baby with sensors so we'll know when she needs to be changed."

"Yeah sure."

"Sweetie that was a joke. I know I don't tell them as well as you do but what's the matter?" He almost let it out but he just couldn't.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Oh, by the way I'll be gone this weekend I need to run back to Langley to pick up Jack's pardon."

"Will we'd better hope he hasn't done anything since it was issued or it won't be worth the paper it's written on."

"I had Morgan find Jack's address so on my way I'm going to stop off and tell him. But I want him to come here and pick it up. Maybe he can get back in touch with Emma?"

"Is that what's bothering you? You want to get my parents together? Chuck, Love that's sweet and I'm the first to say I'd like that but after all these years and everything that has happened I don't see that as possible."

"Don't count Jack out yet. He's still your father and he as much as you are victims of circumstance."

"I don't ever remember you taking up for my father like this before."

"I'm just saying we all deserve another chance."

"I think you're asking for a lot but for you sweetie I could do it but I don't know about my mother."

"Don't worry I've, I'll talk to her." Crap he almost said too much.

"I need to go talk to my mother I'm not sure about the combination to the safe room and I wouldn't want us getting stuck in there. I'll be right back, I promise." Chuck couldn't help but think that he was getting too good at lying.

Chuck looked back at Sarah as he was leaving their home and Sarah saw him look back at her in the mirror by the door. She noticed something in Chuck's look, something that was wrong. The only other time she had seen that was when he was trying to keep something from her.

"Spies don't like surprises," she had told him she remembered her words. But Chuck had promised to more secrets and Chuck kept his word most of the time but he had promised Ellie to stop spying but he still spied. However, that was circumstance. What had Chuck just said that they were victims of circumstance?

"Sarah your crazy," she said to herself. "But what if I'm not? I'll wait until after Langley to talk with Chuck but while he's gone I'll talk with Morgan and Casey. One way or another I'll get to the bottom of this she thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good evening mother," said Chuck as he entered Devon's place.

"Evening Charles, is there anything I can get you? I could make some pancakes or something." Mary was nervous and moving around from one side of the kitchen to the other without purpose. She had faced down the ruthless of enemies, braved a hail of bullets, free fell from skyscrapers but nothing in her spy training could prepare her for a showdown with her own son.

"Mom come and sit." Chuck said with the same force he used with Sarah's mother. "I see you've talked with Emma."

"Yes and I don't know what to say. I'm not sure what I can say."

"There's little I want to know from you but I didn't want to press Emma about her mother so I've come to you."

"What do you want to know?"

"I realize there is more to that old woman than what I've been told. I've heard Sarah's side and now Emma's but was granny an orchestra conductor playing her family like instruments and poor Jack was he the bassoon.

"First of all this is still classified with need to know. I'm telling you what I know but you can't repeat a word. Not even to Sarah."

"Talk!" His tone shocked him. He never thought he'd have to interrogate his own mother but for now she was an agent with information that he had to recover. Keeping direct eye contact and not showing emotion he continued. "Tell me about granny. What was her name?"

"I don't know you'll have to ask Emma or Sarah I always called her granny. She trained both Emma and me. She dates back to before the CIA she was an agent of the OSS. She told me once that she'd trained at Camp X '_the school of mayhem and murder_' on northwestern shore of Lake Ontario between Whitby and Oshawa in Ontario, Canada. The area is known today as Intrepid Park and then after she retired from the field she worked for a while on the '_Farm'_."

"I know Emma was sent to investigate Jack because of some foreign dealings and things led to things."

"Yes, that was when Sam was conceived. I thought it an odd name too but it was also a kind of cover to keep Emma's secret from the company. Granny retired to watch over Sam and she didn't like Jack from the beginning. You see Jack reminded her that her daughter had betrayed the cardinal rule of our work."

"Spies don't fall in love."

"Yes. Emma confided all this in me so remember your promise."

"The flowers." Chuck remembered Sarah saying that her father had noticed the same ugly flowers on their table, lucky table number five.

"What are you talking about Charles?" Chuck's mother was worried that the intersect might be malfunctioning and/or all this was too much for him.

"Sarah mentioned that she and Jack always sat at this table in an ice cream parlour that they went to and Jack had noticed these old ugly artificial flowers that were always the same. They were the predecessor to the GLG-20. That's why they looked ragged" Chuck looked up at his mother in shock at this revelation.

"What is it? Did you flash?"

"No, but I know now what happened or at least I think I do. Granny had the ice cream parlour bugged that was why his stupid trick always worked. the parlour was our equivalent to Orange Orange. She must've overheard Sam and Jack plotting to steal the box from the lab he was supposed to manage. She had already warned Jack there would be consequences so she staged the whole incident. She got Jack out of the way then arranged the rest to scare Sarah into hating her father. Can anyone be that mean and cruel?"

"Charles love is a strange animal and sometimes it can't be domesticated. Remember your promise."

"Christ, what do you two expect me to do? You want me to lie to Sarah. Do you know what this lie has done to her? I don't lie."

"Charles I expect you'll do the right thing you're a nice guy."

"No, I'm not that has been pointed out to me and I was told that my lies would keep me up at night. Now I'm finding that the lies of those who are supposed to love me and Sarah are doing the same. Goodnight mother I think were done."

"Chuck wait, don't go like this." But he didn't listen he just left now more than ever he knew he need those files at Langley.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

Chuck spent the new couple of days preparing trying to stay away from home as much as possible. He used the excuse that he wanted to show some new toys to General Beckman when he went to pick up Jack's pardon. Chuck stopped taking phone calls from his mother; she was just one person he couldn't deal with right then. Sarah had also noticed that Emma was calling more often than normal asking if Chuck were at home. At first she didn't think much about it but with him seeming to be avoiding the world she knew something was going on.

"Hey Casey, can you make sure my jet is prepped and ready," asked Chuck. "I need to be in the air early tomorrow morning. I'd do it myself but I've got a few things I still have to get together. Even as it is I think I'm going to be late."

"Sure, I wanted to go see some of the guys on the flight line anyway. Gertrude is supposed to be coming in so I can meet her and take her out afterwards. Do you have anything I can take with me to put on the plane?"

"Thanks, but I've got it cover." Chuck didn't want Casey to see he was taking a high resolution 3-D printer and scanner. "Hey do you know where the Glycidylamic and Aliphatic resins are?"

"The what?"

"Where do we keep the glues?"

"Why didn't you say so? You nerd types, why don't you speak English? They're in the flammable locker near the holding cells."

"Is that safe?"

"If they blow they take care of our problem children. They all go bye, bye a win-win. No more hazardous materials and no more hazardous prisoners."

"I feel safer already," thinking about possible outcomes.

"Chuck you've got a rodent infestation," said Casey as he left. "Oh disregard that it's only Grimes. Morgan I had a dog once that looked like you."

"Really, a German Shepherd or a Huskie?"

"I don't remember I just recall I ended up having to shot him."

"Thanks. Hey you need to go I saw some kids hanging around your Crown Vic with sharp pointy objects. I think one said he was going to do a Freddie Krueger."

"I'll kill him," Casey went into the armory and got out his desert eagle then stormed out.

"Morgan, you know he could kill someone."

"I know that's why I gave Big Mike the keys to lock up then told him Casey want to talk to him by his car." Morgan noticed a series of Mont Blanc pens, "Hey these pens are cool, can I have one?"

"Those I need to take with me to Langley."

"Who are you trying to impress?"

"No one, now give them to me if you want I'll get you one when I come back. Why are you here anyway?"

"Chuck you got to help me out. Today is the day. Alex is coming and I need you to help me propose."

"What do you want me to do propose for you? I don't think Sarah wouldn't like that. Or would you like me to stand up with cue-cards? You know they're also called idiot cards?"

"You know that's not a bad idea."

"What that you're an idiot?"

"No, you could sit in the back on the computer and I could be in here with Alex. You could write me a message from your terminal to this one."

"You don't think Alex can read? What if she sees the terminal?"

"I'll tell her that I wrote a program to help me with my courage and in a sense it's true. It's you"

"Morgan, take my word you don't want lies in your relationship. They can become a cancer." He wanted to add that this was from experience but thought it best to leave that out.

"Please she's coming now. Go, go and help me!"

Alex walked down the stairs into Castle with each step her feet made a clanking sound on the metal rungs. With each clank Morgan's heart skipped a beat.

"Hey Alex fancy meeting you here."

"Morgan you asked me to meet you here."

"Right, yes I did. Please sit down I have something I want to say." Alex came over and sat down but before Morgan could say a word Alex started talking.

"You know Morgan we've been living together for a while. I know we've got separate bedrooms and that my father and you don't always see eye to eye."

"That's a height thing," said Morgan and across the screen he saw a message from Chuck, _shut up and listen!_

"Well Morgan I've been thinking about my future, our future and I was wondering about us together."

_Morgan, she's proposing to you!_, said the message Chuck sent. "No she's not. Hey wait, are you proposing to me?" said Morgan.

"What? Well, yes Morgan I really want to be like my dad so I've asked to join the NSA and well what I'm trying to say is would you like to come spy with me." Just then they heard a loud bang Chuck dropped the keyboard he had in his hand.

"What was that, Morgan?"

"I think Chuck's in the back. He's getting ready to fly out to Langley."

"Good I need a recommendation from two field agents. I was going to get one from my father and another one either from Chuck or Sarah."

"Actually," said Chuck as he appeared, "Sarah has officially been an agent longer than I have and I believe is more trusted in the circles of power than I am so she would be able to give you a better push. But when I get back if everything is the same I'd be more than happy to give you one." Chuck was thinking about possible blow back. "But I think you two love birds ought to go out and celebrate. Morgan here are the keys to the Aston no wait," Chuck said waving them in Morgan's face, "better Alex, here you go. Morgan still doesn't know how to drive a stick. Just leave me the keys for the herder. Here take this, it's a company credit card go to a really nice restaurant and celebrate a sort of congratulations from Sarah and me."

Maybe it wasn't your typical proposal but neither were Alex and Morgan your typical couple. Chuck wanted also to give them the best before he flew off and possible tore his world apart. It was almost midnight before he got home to find he had just missed his mother and Emma.

"Hey Love," he said walking in the door as he walked over and kissed Sarah.

"Your mother and mine stopped by to say bye before your trip to Virginia."

"Why? I'll be back the day after tomorrow. It's just there and back."

"Well not exactly. You're still stopping off to see Dad, aren't you?"

"Sure," he said but he actually forgot he had told her he would be seeing her Jack. Too much work and too much stress this had never happened to him before. A lie has short legs but it runs faster than the truth came to mind.

"I kept your supper warm if you want it."

"I'm not hungry. I think I'm going to go straight to bed I've got to get up early tomorrow."

"Will you wake me I want to see you off?"

"It will be early, but I'd like that. Oh by the way Alex proposed to Morgan in castle this afternoon."

"Great, she took my advice. I remember I found out from Morgan that you were going to propose to me so I tried to arrange it so you'd have the opportunity but that kind of all flew apart. Anyway I told her Morgan wanted to propose but was having problems with getting up the courage and with Casey so I guess she took matters into her own hands."

"That's not all," and then Chuck told her the rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck landed in Gulfport-Biloxi International airport on the military side and off loaded his customized Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14. It was ideal for plane trips as a quick means of ground transportation. Where can you find a good rental with twin fifty caliber machine guns that shoot armor piercing round and mini side winder missiles with IR sensors not to mention other little amenities that made it the perfect ride.

He drove out of the airport getting on 25th avenue and headed down to East Beach Boulevard where he proceeded to Marshall Road then pulled off. There he found Jack with a group of Japanese business men talking to them about the future Liechtenstein Casino that they could buy into for a low, low price.

"Hey," said Chuck coming up to Jack with his oriental investors.

"Gentlemen something has come up I'll be right back so just look around," said Jack as he turned to Chuck, "Hey snook, what's up? Where's my little girl?"

"She's back home in Burbank. I need to talk with you let's go over to that café."

"I'm a little busy."

"I can see and if you don't want me to explain to them what a Liechtenstein is, you'll follow me."

"Okay, no need to get all bent out of shape."

"Jack I don't have much time and I need some answers quick." They walked over and sat down. Chuck waited for the waiter to take their orders and come back before continuing. "Jack I'll just come out and say it Sarah told me about when she was Sam. I need you to answer a question or two for me honestly."

"She did? That's a time I'd like not to remember."

"I figured that but I need to know about the package you stole."

"Okay there was a package and yes we talked about stealing it or re-disturbing it but the truth is I never touched it. You got to believe me. I really did want to go straight for my little girl but I took the incident if you like as some sort of sign that this was supposed to be my life."

"Did you ever open it to look inside? You had to be curious as to what was in it."

"No, the thought of losing Sam, Sarah kept me from looking inside but I guess that just shows what a fool I was because I lost her just the same."

"Jack don't say that you know you're still her father."

"Yes, but something between us died that day and I've never been able to forgive myself and I don't think she has been able to really forgive me."

"Sarah said that granny was with you when you found her running away from the, well what happened. Why was granny with you?"

"She called me at work and said she wasn't feeling well and that she thought she needed to go to the hospital so I dropped everything and ran home. But when we got to the hospital the doctor said she was fine. I figured she was just too mean to get ill."

"Why didn't you take Sam with you?"

"At the time I thought it was an emergency and she had some guests, I think Japanese, she had to get ready to serve. I figured if I had to run she could keep them busy until I got back. Even granny was mad at me for not bring her. I told granny she was lucky I came and to get in the car."

"Thanks Jack. There is something I need to tell you." Chuck told him about the pardon and that he should leave the con life behind. "Jack, I'll be home on Monday, if you come I'll put you up and you can visit with Sarah she has important news for you." Chuck got up and Jack hugged him thanking him for everything.

"Snook I'll just sit here for a bit and think over what you said. Thanks." As soon as Chuck left Jack laid Chuck's wallet out on the table the Snook was also a sucker, he thought as he opened it up. But he found no money only a note and a plane ticket in his name. The note read: _Jack if you want your wallet back I'll see you in L.A. _Well, played Jack said to himself.

"Hey, waiter another Scotch I've got a plane to catch. If you see any Japanese businessmen coming in from the lot next door tell them they ought to invest in origami."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was wheels up as soon as he got back and on his way to the private black ops airfield that the agency used near Langley. This was going to be the real nut to crack and he would need all the help the intersect could muster if he didn't want to end up in a black site before the night was over.

When he landed at Langley there was a car and driver waiting for him. He couldn't very well show up in General Beckman's office wearing BDUs. He wore his favorite suit Sarah had bought for him on their trip to Italy along with a tie he picked up in Naples.

He swiped his pass as he entered then security looked in his briefcase. He had to hand over his cellphone and tablet before they was allow him to leave the lobby. Then he caught the elevator and rode it down to the fourth floor. All sensitive offices were located underground it made listening in more difficult.

"Afternoon General," said Chuck as he was let in.

"Agent Bartowski. But I don't know why you came to pick this up I could have sent it to you via courier?"

"I just wanted to make sure nothing happened to it. We've been waiting for this for a long time."

"I just hope Jack Burton appreciates it. The president really wasn't that happy."

"I understand," said Chuck as he opened his case but didn't pick up the envelope. "Oh here I brought you a gift from Carmichael Industries. I noticed you had a collection of Mont Blanc pens so I had a couple made with our company logo."

"Thanks, Chuck but I really can't."

"Non-sense, try this one out."

"Thanks Agent Bartowski," Beckman said as she put the letter inside Chuck's briefcase.

"Don't mention it. Well I've got to get back to my plane so I can get out of here as soon as possible." Chuck got out of Langley as fast as he could. He had set up in the back of the plane his own private workshop.

After putting on gloves he took the letter out of his case and placed it on a table then with the epoxies he had mixed he sprayed down the envelope. Within a few minutes he removed the small film that had hardened with Beckman's hand print. Then he laid it on the 3-D scanner and it went to work to make a silicone hand that would fool any biometric scanner. As that was working he tore the lining out of his case and took out a small flash drive that had recorded her DNA from sensors in the pen, there was also a retinal scan he took from a micro camera he had embedded in his tie along with a voice recording. Somewhere around midnight he was ready to make his incursion.

Chuck drove back on his Kawasaki under the cover of night. He eased pass General Beckman's assigned parking spot to make sure she had gone home. Chuck made his way up to the building avoiding the cameras then with talons and claws like a ninja he climbed up the wall. Once he got to the roof he gained access through the air conditioning duct that led him to the elevator shaft.

"Okay, half way home," he said softly to himself. In the elevator he attached an override device that allowed him to take the elevator down to the fifteenth floor. There he made his way to the vault and attached the same device to the biometric scanner. Then he placed the silicone replica of General Beckman's hand on the scanner and with his overriding device entered her voice and DNA for final confirmation.

"Welcome General Beckman," said a soft female voice and the vault door slid open. The room was stark bare it looked like an intersect room with a computer monitor and keyboard on a table in the middle. He sat on a cold metal chair and typed in Graham Langston then a panel opened up beside the screen and a box of files appeared. He noticed one title Sarah Walker so he started with it but he found others and suddenly years of mystery were laid out clear. He didn't know what he felt when he finished he just sat there. Thinking about all he had read and more importantly what he was going to do. He was sure there were cameras inside the vault and he might have taken some out but there were probably others he didn't know about so he left making good his escape. Driving right up into his plane he quickly left having obtained standing permission to leave when he wanted before the daily missions started at eight. The sun was chasing him home a sign he was probably already burnt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Chuck was in the air Sarah drove over to Orange Orange to see Casey and Morgan because it didn't open until eleven there was time to get in without being seen.

"Hey Casey," said Sarah "how's Alex and Morgan?"

"So you heard, okay I guess but Kathleen doesn't know yet. How did your mother take it when she found out you worked for the Company?"

"She and I never really talked about it. But don't look at my family if you want advice. If anything, do the opposite."

"I thought you were trying to work from home since Mary was on the prowl?"

"No, I've just been busy trying to bond. I swear sometimes I don't know why I try she can be so impossible."

"Like looking in a mirror and seeing an older version of yourself. You know she acts just like you did before you met Chuck."

"No I don't think so, really you believe I acted like her?"

"I swear you and Chuck were switched as babies. Anyway why are you here?"

"Have you noticed anything about Chuck lately? Like maybe-"

"He's up to something. Yeah I noticed it. I probably shouldn't tell you this but I caught him looking up your Mom in the national database."

"What for?"

"I don't know he said it came back negative."

"That was probably from the dinner we had. He thought there was something going on like she was a spy or something. I told him that it was the hazard of our profession. You start seeing spies everywhere. I mean just because she was gone for ten years doesn't make her a Mary Bartowski."

"Wait did you say ten years? From when to when?"

"From 1988 to 1989. Casey, I really don't like to talk about myself but I lived with my grandmother then while my Mom was away."

"I bet she was in Europe or that's what she told you."

"How did you know?

"Because I caught Chuck doing a spectral analysis of some cancellation stamps. He told me he was doing them as a project for Beckman so I just let it drop."

"My postcards, I told him the postcards where sent to me by Emma."

"Surely if he had found anything definite he would have told you."

"That's the problem. I told him the other night that I didn't want to regret telling him about my past so he probably figured that until he had all the facts he wouldn't let me know anything."

"So, just wait for him to get back and you two can work this out."

"Don't you see Casey he went to Langley not to get the pardon for my father but to get information and where can he get information there without asking anyone?"

"No, he wouldn't be stupid enough to break into the vault. That place has got so much backup security that the backups have backups."

"What can I do?"

"There's only one thing you can do and that's wait. Hey, did Alex ask you for a reference?"

"Not in person yet but Chuck told me she might, why?"

"Take your time in writing it. I've got to see Kathleen first." Casey was thinking he'd rather face automatic fire or an attack from a Bengal tiger then have to tell Kathleen that Alex wanted to follow in his footsteps but it was only fair she knew.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

Echo Park Zero Dark Thirty

Sarah was lying in bed dreaming of Chuck and their baby, thinking of the nursery and the tiny ponies galloping round in her head. It was still dark out when her phone rang. She didn't like getting phone calls at night but it wasn't because she was a morning person. It was that good new just seemed to travel during the day while night was synonymous with bad.

"Who is it?" she answered. "Oh, Chuck, I'm sorry I was asleep … It's okay I miss you. Where are you? … I thought you had a pilot. … Okay but when will you get in? I can pick you up. … I really don't like you riding that bike. … You want your mother and mine here when you come in. … Chuck don't you think it's time you tell me what's going on. … Okay not over the phone but one way or another you're going to tell me. .. I don't want to hang up like this. I love you too much. … Chuck, please be careful and come home soon. … Bye love you too."

Sarah turned back over in bed and tried to go back to sleep but there was something in Chuck's voice that bothered her. He was in flight and would be home soon so whatever it was she would have to table it until then.

"I need to sleep," she said to herself but all she could do was lay and stare at the ceiling. She told her body she needed to rest but sleep just wouldn't come. She tried to use her spy training to make herself go to sleep but even that seemed to fail her. She used to never think past the mission she was on now she was planning a life and family. Chuck had changed her forever, and for the better. Somehow thinking about their life together she seemed to finally relax and fell asleep without realizing it.

She woke up when the light outside hit her eyes then looking at the clock she decided it was time to prepare for Chuck's return. She called Emma and then went over to see Mary. Afterwards she came home and was in the kitchen baking a pie for Chuck. Something she thought he'd like, when the doorbell rang.

"Come on it," she yelled thinking it was Mary but instead she found Jack standing in front of her.

"Darling, it's nice to see you. Wow, what have we got here? I told you to lay off the watermelon."

"Hi Dad. Yes, well I guess it's self-evident."

"So this is what's got the Snook all worked up over."

"Dad I wish you wouldn't call Chuck that."

"Alright, alright, I do have to say he's got quite the touch light as a feather and coming from me that's a compliment. Did you teach him that?"

"What do you mean?"

"The kid lifted my wallet and I didn't even feel a thing. Man the boy executed it like a pro. He left me a note in his that told me if I wanted mine back I had to meet him here. I have to say we had a good talk. You know you got lucky with him."

"I know. So, what are you trying to say you two exchanged wallets? I get it you lifted his and he lifted yours. You didn't feel him because you were busy taking his. I've done that but no I didn't teach him." Sarah wondered if pickpocketing was in the intersect database too.

"Something like that except he had a throw away. The only thing in his was a ticket here and the note I told you about. You know he blew a deal I had going with a group of Japanese businessmen who wanted to invest in some prime real estate. He basically strong armed me to come."

"First he was looking out for you. He organized your pardon so if you did anything that's let's say illegal then it would have voided it. Secondly and don't laugh, he wants to try to get you and Emma back together."

"What! I thought you two talked about everything that happened? He thinks that after all that Emma will have me back?"

"Chuck loves me and wants me to be happy. He thinks you two together would do that for me."

"And would you be happy if Emma and I got back together? Darling you know everything that has happened between us."

"Dad, I have no expectations from you. I learned that the hard way." Jack wanted to say more but the doorbell rang. "I've got to get that," said Sarah, who wanted more but not just talk.

As she expected Mary had gone and picked up Emma. "Come on in," invited Sarah. "Mary, this is-"

"Jack, Emma told me." There was a long period of silence before Mary spoke. "Sarah what are you cooking? It smells wonderful."

"Oh, a pie for Chuck to go with the ice cream I have in the freezer. I need to go check on the oven."

"Let me come and help." The two got up to leave Emma and Jack by themselves but kept a watch from the distance as things progressed.

"You know you're as beautiful as ever."

"Jack, Jack you don't need to try any of your lines on me we've already done that dance together."

"No lines, that's how I feel. You know in all the mistakes we made together and I have to take most of the blame the one thing we did right was our daughter."

"On that I'd have to agree and her husband Chuck would walk through fire for her. Jack I think you'd like him."

"I've met the Snook, I mean Chuck and I think you're right."

"Look at them in there," said Mary.

"I can't hear what they're saying can you?"

"Sarah it's not important what they're saying look at their body language. They started across the room from each other but now they're side by side, now wait for it. There see Jack initiated contact. I think Emma is going to fall for him again."

"Again? She never talked to me about Jack. It was something that has always been taboo."

"Well, you have a long time to talk when you're out in the field."

"Field, my God, Chuck was right." Sarah felt as if a veil over her eyes had been lifted.

"Yes but he wasn't supposed to tell you."

"Wasn't supposed to tell me! He didn't, I figured it out from what I found out he was doing behind my back. He lied to me. He promised he wouldn't but he did."

"Please Sarah you're spiraling. It wasn't his fault I shouldn't have said anything Emma's mission is still classified."

"Her mission? My father was her mission? Christ, what does that make me?"

"Loved," said Emma as she and Jack came after they heard her yelling. "I just confessed to Jack to hell with protocols. I'm sorry Jack."

"I'm going to kill Chuck. No first we're going to have this baby then I'm going to kill him. He promised." Sarah was spiraling as the doorbell rang.

"Emma, please disarm your daughter before we get caught in the crossfire. Jack you might want to take cover."

"We need to talk," said Sarah as she flung open the door.

"Hey Walker don't kill the messenger," said Casey as he stood there more than a little taken aback by Sarah's outburst.

"Sorry, I thought you were Chuck. Everyone is in the kitchen come on into spy central."

"Sarah, I think you need to sit down," said Casey ignoring what she had just said not that it made any sense anyway.

"John, what's the matter? Now you're scaring me." Everyone understood something was wrong so they came close to Sarah.

"Chuck's been arrested. Beckman had him picked up at the airport when he landed and he was taken to Castle for detention."

"Why? What did he do? Oh my God don't tell me."

"Yes, he broke into the vault."

"John, I need to see him. Can you take me?"

"I'll try but they kicked me out. Beckman is supposed to arrive this afternoon. I'd suggest we wait until then. In the meantime I'm going to try and find out more I've reached out to a de-commissioned NSA Agent I know. He's a shady character but he's given me good intel before. Do you want to come with me or stay here?"

"Do you have to ask? Let's go." Sarah left with Casey leaving all their parents behind. She had Chuck to worry about and she didn't feel like dealing with all the family drama right then. There would be time later to sort out the mess.

Sarah drove with Casey to an abandoned building down in the industrial part of town. Inside they followed a ramp that took them into a dimly lit basement where they waited in Casey's Crown Vic.

"Sarah," said Casey, "don't go acting like you did before Chuck, Langston Graham's "wild card enforcer," I didn't like that Sarah Walker because she was unpredictable. So keep your head on okay or I'll send you home."

"John you're right. I'm different without Chuck. And I don't like it."

"Here he comes." Sarah and John got out of Casey's car to meet an oncoming vehicle with its lights on. "Christ, you can turn your lights off," said Casey, if you don't I'll shoot them out." Casey drew his Sig from his holster.

"Colonel, Agent stand down," said a familiar voice much to their surprise it was General Beckman. "I figured you two would do something stupid like this. I'm working on this so please just go home and wait. I hope to be able to get Chuck out of this and call it a trace cell mission. Now go home that's an order."

"But General can I at least see Chuck?"

"Agent Bartowski I'm sorry but it's better that you don't. It's for your own good."

"Please General I'm his wife."

"This is against my better judgment but okay. Colonel Casey you're to take Agent Bartowski to Castle but you have to stay with them at all times. Agent Bartowski, Sarah I'm sorry but your conversation has to be recorded, do you understand?"

They drove back to Castle making their way through the Buy More. Casey shielded Sarah from everyone that might want to talk to her. They made their way by Big Mike and when Morgan came up.

"Hey, what's going on downstairs I got kicked out? It looks like black is back in style downstairs."

"Not now," grunted Casey as he pushed him aside. Morgan saw Sarah was obviously upset so he stepped back and let her pass. She had the same face as Chuck did when he figured his parents weren't coming back.

"Step aside," Casey barked to the first man in black and led Sarah down a gauntlet of similarly dressed agents. Finally they came to the glass door cell that had Chuck inside. "Open the door General Beckman's orders for Colonel Casey and Agent S. Bartowski."

"Place your hands here," said the man as he handed them a tablet hand scanner. "Okay, go in but the General wanted me to remind you that all conversations are to be recorded. National Security."

The door opened. Casey and Sarah entered.

"Hey, you guys shouldn't be here," said Chuck.

"Where do you expect me to be? Chuck I'm your wife and I put you here."

"No, don't think that it's not your fault. Listen I can't go into it right now but I'm working a deal with Beckman and I should be out soon. Please have faith everything is going to be alright."

"How can you ask me that when I see you here like this?"

"Sarah there isn't a power on earth that can keep me from you. I will be with you and our child. We just need to hold on."

"Chuck, I want to ask you so much but our conversation is being recorded."

"I know it's a precaution so I won't say too much. If I do I risk getting you and John into trouble so please just believe me when I say it will all work out in the end. I saw some things that were classified-"

"Chuck, you're treading on thin ice," said General Beckman's voice from a speaker on the wall.

"I'm sorry Sarah but I can't say anything. General, can I at least kiss her?" pleaded Chuck.

"Very well," said the same voice. "But Colonel Casey make sure they don't say anything." Chuck grabbed Sarah and took her up and kissed her. It was like he sucked out all her breath. She felt light headed and for a second she thought she might pass out.

"Sarah, I told you once that I would take this burden off you and I intend to do that. Know I love you and I will always love you."

"Colonel Casey that's enough, please remove Sarah and both of you come see me at once." Sarah didn't want to go and her first reaction was to fight.

"No, Sarah," said Chuck. "Please don't, just go home and I'll meet you there."

"No, I'm not going home not after this. Love you know where I'll be."

Beckman admonished Casey and Sarah that they were not to speak about Chuck or this incident to anyone unless they wanted to end up in a holding cell too.

"General, you may have to put me in one because I won't leave Chuck and if it means living together in some black site somewhere at least we will be together and call it home."

"Come on Sarah," said Casey, "Let's let the General do her job before we say something that will do more harm than good."

Casey and Sarah left the Buy More and were back in his Crown Vic. "Casey, I could use a triple scotch."

"Sorry Sarah but you're pregnant, but I'll let you watch me drink. Are you still armed?"

"Always."

"Good cause first I've got to go to Kathleen's."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early the next morning when Chuck was awoken by General Beckman entering his cell. She had two large men on each side of her who took up post by the door.

"You know the security isn't really necessary unless you've got bad news then not even they will be able to stop me." Both men turned around and looked Chuck up and down. "Nothing personal fellows."

"Chuck, they're assigned to me so I have to take them wherever I go."

"I bet that can be awfully awkward at times especially with Roan."

"Chuck, I'm here to talk about you. Your request has been accepted but understand I'm going to have to suspend you."

"I don't care about that you can suspend away as far as I care I just want Sarah to know. She has a right to know and I don't understand why it has taken so long for this to get out."

"Chuck it isn't easy to declassify information. Once something is classified there are committees and subcommittees and sub-subcommittees that have to agree to declassify material. It is especially difficult when the material can cause a lawsuit against the government."

"So in order to protect the government against a lawsuit they classify material that way it can't be used in court."

"It happens sometimes and if nobody pushes it stays classified."

"Well I'm pushing."

"I know Chuck and you almost landed yourself in a black site. I wish in the future you can feel you can come to me if something like this happens again and don't cite Admiral Hooper. It doesn't fly."

"What that it's easier to beg forgiveness than to ask for permission? I'm not begging."

"And that's the problem. Anyway you now have permission and consider your suspension served. Chuck, go find your wife."

Chuck didn't have to go find Sarah he knew exactly where she was but he had a couple of things to pick up on the way. After picking up what he needed Chuck made his way to the beach and there sitting next to the shoreline he found her. He knew she would be there it was their spot, it marked their beginning and almost their end but nothing could come between them.

"I knew I'd find you here."

"Love, you're here! Please sit down next to me. I feel so cold."

"You haven't been here all night, have you?" Chuck asked as he sat down a bag he had in his hand and wrapped his arm around her.

"No not all night, when I went home my mom, yours and Jack were all waiting but I just couldn't deal with them so I locked myself in the nursery then early this morning I made my escape and came here."

"Well, this is the deal I cut. I have permission to talk to you but only to you until all the documents are declassified."

"So Chuck will you tell me about me, please."

"First you know Emma and your Granny were spies and Emma knew my mother as a matter of fact at one time she was her handler."

"I knew about being spies but not about her being Mary's handler?"

"Yes, but that's not the reason why this information is classified. I guess the best way to explain it is to retell it. You and Jack went to the ice cream shop and talked about taking the package. What you didn't know was your table was bugged so Granny heard everything. She knew you wanted to leave with your father and that you didn't want to stay with her anymore."

"So she had the case removed?"

"Yes and no, not for the reason you're thinking. The lab had been compromised by the Brats who were double agents. They had sold the package to enemy agents who I believe were from Fulcrum in its infant stage.

"How can you know that?"

"I'll explain later but Granny was alerted that those other agents had arrived probably by one of the lab techs. She called Jack telling him she needed to go to the hospital and thought he'd bring you but he didn't."

"So I got caught up in the middle and that was why she and Jack were together."

"Right, but she knew you didn't want to be with her and she didn't want Jack to be a bad influence on you. However, it doesn't end there. Remember I mentioned the package. Well there was a young CIA engineer who went rogue looking for his wife and he left behind the proto-type for the intersect cube."

"Your father?"

"Yes, and that's half the reason this is still classified. The other half is Granny was still worried about you and Jack so she contacted one of her students, Graham Langston and talked him into putting you both in protective custody. Jack was arrest by the ATF and you-"

"He gave me the alias Sarah Walker and paid for my way through Harvard."

"You're halfway there. Remember I went to Stanford on a scholarship too and he assigned you to me."

"He put us together."

"Yes, in his notes he said he wished us the best and that you looked at life like a cup half empty and I looked at it like it was half full so together we made a whole cup."

"But why Sarah Walker?"

"The only thing that is written is that she was someone he loved very much. Love, the truth is you didn't have just one father but two."

"Sweetie this is a lot. I was surrounded by so much love and I didn't know it."

"Now for these." Chuck picked up the bag next to him. "First, I'm hungry how about you? I brought a cheeseburger medium rare with extra pickles. We can share if you want?"

"Love, I want to share this and life with you. Kiss me," and they did.

"I have another gift, here." Chuck handed her a kid's book. "I hope this will help us decide on a name for our baby."

"What _Green Eggs and Ham_?"

"No read the story, the part I underlined."

"Sam I am."

"Yes, Sam I am green eggs and ham. We're missing a Sam now you're Sarah don't you think?"

"Even if he is a she."

"No, when she is born we'll call her Sam." Sarah and Chuck ate their cheeseburger and stayed on the beach watching the sea for the rest of day and many days thereafter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late evening in Burbank, the Buy More had just closed and team Bartowski was ready to call it a night. This had been a long week already with three evenings of late night surveillance, two drop offs and one diplomat who was detained for trying to pass himself off as a missing Kardashian - what nerve.

"Hey Chuck, what have you and Sarah got planned," asked Morgan.

"Tonight is movie night. We download a movie from Netflix and eat popcorn."

"What are you and Alex doing?"

"We have Casey, Kathleen and Gertrude coming over."

"How does that work?" Chuck was imagining Kathleen carrying in a pie and Gertrude pulling out her father's black knife from her boot to slice it up and not the pie.

"So far no gun or knife fights, yet."

"Will you girls get a move on it? I've got to get home and get cleaned up so I can pick both women up."

"Hey Casey what's biting at you?"

"Chuck," said Morgan, "Alex has been asking about coming out on a mission so the Big Guy is a little confused."

"Listen Oh Bearded One, I'm not confused or perplexed or anything else. Kathleen really doesn't want her daughter to become a spy and I can't say I blame her."

"But Casey, aren't you a little proud that she wants to follow in your footsteps?"

"I don't mind the footsteps I just don't want her to pass through the E.R. like I have. Then I've got this genius telling her she can be a spy-in-training."

"What's a spy-in-training?"

"Exactly, just because dimwit did his training on the job he thinks it's good for Alex."

"Oh Morgan remember walk before running and do you recall all the times you fell down?"

"You two just don't want to give Alex a chance. Listen Sarah's going to be going on maternity leave soon which means the team is going to down a member. I just think it would be good for Alex to work close with Sarah before so she can train her like she did you Chuck and then afterwards she can help take up some of the slack."

"You know Casey, Morgan does have a point."

"I hate to admit it but it does make sense. But two things first, number one baby steps and lastly Chuck you need to talk to Sarah."

"I can do that."

Then all of a sudden the lights flickered in Castle as the computers went off line then came on again as the emergency generator started to whine before it kicked in. Castle was built as a safe house so in situations like this it automatically went into lock down.

"Crap not again," said Chuck.

"See this is an omen," said Casey.

"No Casey it's no omen it's another rolling blackout. Guys you might as well pull up a chair we're not going anywhere for an hour. It'll take that long for everything to reset."

CONTINUED CHUCK VS THE VOLCANO


End file.
